La chasse à l'écureuil
by Une autre histoire
Summary: C'était toujours le même scénario : bougies éteintes, noir complet, mains ligotées, baisers… caresses…  Et cette question qui tournait dans la tête de Harry devenait chaque jour plus obsédante: Qui ?
1. Partie 1

**Titre**: La chasse à l'écureuil

**Disclamer** : Le monde de Harry Potter sort tout droit de l'imagination de notre prophétesse J.K. Rowling, Amen.

**Rating**: M

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici avec ma première fanfic :') Que d'émotion ! J'en suis toute retournée ! Hum bref ma première fanfic donc et surtout le premier écrit que j'ai jamais publié ! (en fait j'ai publié le début de cette fic sur un forum mais personne ne m'a lue alors...) C'est donc le cœur tremblant et pleine d'espoir que je vous présente "La chasse à l'écureuil". L'écriture est en cours et je suis rendue à la partie 5 en ce moment, je pense pouvoir publier régulièrement et ai une bonne idée de la fin donc pas d'inquiétudes à avoir je ne vous laisserais pas en plan.

Je me dois de vous signaler que le tout début de la fic est inspiré d'un manga dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom -" qui ne m'avait pas plu plus que ça mais dont le concept me paraissait exploitable.

Ah et pour le contexte et bien je ne parle pas de Voldemort dans cette fic (enfin je n'en ai pas l'intention pour l'instant), considérons donc qu'ils ne sont pas en temps de guerre (je ne vois pas trop Harry s'amuser à batifoler dans ces moments là ...).

Voilà c'est tout pour ici, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**Résumé**: C'était toujours le même scénario : bougies éteintes, noir complet, mains ligotées, baisers… caresses… Et cette question qui tournait dans la tête d'Harry devenait chaque jour plus obsédante: Qui ?

**Partie 1:**

C'est toujours à la même heure, au même endroit. Je me souviens même parfaitement comment ça a commencé.

J'étais à la bibliothèque en train de bosser sur ce fichu devoir de potion que nous avais donné Snape. Hermione avait refusé de m'aider pour me punir d'avoir passé mon week end à jouer au quidditch au lieu de travailler. Bizarrement, Ron, qui avait passé au moins autant de temps que moi sur son balai, avait échappé à la punition. Sûrement que ses arguments étaient plus « convaincants » que les miens…

Les 22 coups de l'horloge venaient de sonner et la bibliothèque allait fermer dans 30 minutes. Ça m'était égal vu que j'avais presque fini ce foutu devoir.

Tout à coup, toutes les bougies de la salle s'étaient éteintes, comme soufflées par une brise invisible, et j'ai senti une présence derrière moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retourner que déjà on m'attachait fermement les poignets, avec une cravate m'a-t-il semblé. J'ai eu un mouvement de panique mais des lèvres se sont rapidement posées sur ma nuque. Et là plus rien, je me suis instantanément détendu. Les baisers ont continué, virevoltants de ma nuque à mon cou, et une odeur m'a envahit. C'était une odeur particulière, comme celle que l'on sent en sortant des biscuits du four, sucrée et appétissante.

Puis des mains se sont mises à caresser mes épaules, elles ont longées mes bras pour finir sur mes cuisses.

Là, j'ai recommencé à avoir peur, les baisers étaient étrangement agréables mais j'appréhendais ce que mon « agresseur » avait l'intention de faire. Ses mains me caressaient lentement, descendant jusqu'à mes genoux pour remonter jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Je commençais sérieusement à avoir chaud et ma tête s'embrumait.

Soudainement, je n'ai plus senti ses mains sur moi. J'ai pensé que leur propriétaire allait partir mais ses lèvres n'ont pas quitté le lobe de mon oreille où elles semblaient avoir élu domicile.

Ses mains se sont reposées sur moi brusquement. Au niveau de mon entrejambe. J'ai eu un mouvement de recul, d'une part parce que ça allait trop loin trop vite, d'autre part parce que ce contact m'avait presque brûlé. Ce touché à peine appuyé sur mon sexe, m'avait totalement enflammé, et ce malgré l'épaisseur de mon pantalon et de mon boxer.

« Arrête… »

Je n'étais sûrement pas convaincant, mais c'est tout ce qui a pu ressortir du combat que ma raison essayait tant bien que mal de tenir contre mon excitation.

Les mains ne se sont pas arrêtées pour autant, et elles ont commencé à défaire les boutons de mon jean puis à descendre ma braguette. Cela fait, une d'entre elles s'est mise à masser mon sexe durcissant avec sa paume. Mon souffle était déjà irrégulier depuis quelque temps, mais là je du carrément me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. C'était bon. Le frottement du tissu de mon boxer était désagréable cependant. Comme si mes pensées avaient été entendues, le morceau de tissu fut alors descendu sur mes chevilles en même temps que mon pantalon.

Seule la main s'activait maintenant. Et c'était bon. Ça n'avait rien de comparable avec quand je me le fais moi-même, c'était tellement mieux.

Puis la main a ralenti et j'ai senti une langue passer sur le bout de mon sexe me faisant sursauter. Les mains descendirent doucement caresser mes testicules pendant qu'un bout de langue léchait lentement toute ma longueur. Mon corps se tendait. C'était stupide mais j'en voulais plus, c'était tellement bon, c'était tellement…

Je me mordais de plus en plus fortement les lèvres pour me retenir des laisser échapper trop de sons mais mon corps parlait pour moi, il se tendait vers les délices qui lui étaient procurés, il réclamait plus.

Alors une bouche me pris tout entier. Et cette fois je réussi à percer ma lèvre avec mes dents. Dieu que c'était bon ! La bouche montait et descendait lentement sur mon sexe tandis qu'une main caressait mes bourses, passant de l'une à l'autre et insistant doucement sur la parcelle de peau entre celles ci.

Alors que je subissais l'assaut, ma tête finie par être totalement rejetée en arrière. Je tremblais de plus en plus face au plaisir qui montait lentement mais sûrement. Le stade que j'atteignais habituellement avec mes travaux manuels avait été dépassé depuis un bout de temps déjà, et je me demandais jusqu'où j'allais aller comme ça.

Brusquement, le rythme s'accéléra, la bouche se déplaçait plus rapidement et pompait plus durement mon sexe. J'aurais voulu mettre mes mains devant ma bouche, mais celles-ci étant toujours attachées dans mon dos, je ne pu étouffer le gémissement sonore qui franchit mes lèvres.

Ce son me surprit moi-même mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'y attarder alors que je sentais la jouissance arriver. Elle m'emporta brutalement avec une force qui me dérouta.

La tête perdue dans un épais brouillard, les membres tremblants, je senti confusément qu'on me remettait mon boxer et mon pantalon. Après un dernier baiser sur la nuque, on me libéra mes mains puis la présence disparut.

Quelques instants plus tard, toujours un peu perdu je vis les bougies se rallumer.

oOoOo

Et à ma grande surprise, la même chose s'était passée, une deuxième fois, une troisième fois, puis une quatrième, une cinquième … Et cela faisait maintenant trois mois que ça durait. Si après les premières fois j'avais été choqué et m'étais juré de faire attention à ne plus trainer là bas vers 22 heures, j'avais fini par reconnaitre y avoir pris goût.

Malgré moi, j'étais attiré par le plaisir que je ressentais quand « la personne » me caressait. Je cherchais de plus en plus à travailler seul le soir, dans la bibliothèque. J'attendais ces « agressions » avec une impatience et une excitation presque ridicule. Le plaisir revenait à chaque fois, toujours si fort et dévastateur.

Je commençais à connaitre les habitudes de mon « agresseur ». C'était toujours le même scénario : bougies éteintes, noir complet, mains ligotées, baisers… caresses… Les mains me semblaient de plus en plus aventureuses et avides, de même pour la bouche qui me faisait voir les étoiles.

Mais au fur et à mesure de ces « rencontres », la question que je me posais depuis le début était devenue de plus en plus obsédante. Qui était ce ? Cette personne qui prenait tant garde à ne pas me dévoiler son identité. Cette personne qui me touchait avec tant de passion. Je voulais savoir, c'était devenu un besoin. Je n'en pouvais plus de me torturer l'esprit. A chaque question que je parvenais à lui poser je ne recevais en réponse qu'un silence frustrant.

Ce soir, c'était décidé, je m'étais entrainé toute la semaine ça ne pouvait que marcher. Hermione avait été un peu surprise par ma demande mais elle avait été ravie de mon enthousiasme à apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. Il aurait bien sûr été plus simple d'utiliser la carte des maraudeurs mais impossible de mettre la main sur ce fichu bout de parchemin ! J'avais remué ma malle et le dortoir de fond en comble et elle restait introuvable. Ron et Hermione ne l'avait pas vu et j'avais donc du me résigner à trouver une autre méthode. Enfin ce soir, j'étais fin prêt.

Je me trouvais à la table habituelle, celle qui est un peu isolée du reste de la bibliothèque, celle qui est entourée de peu de bougies qui, une fois éteintes, plongent l'endroit dans le noir complet.

Comme prévu, à 22 heures, les bougies s'éteignirent et la présence arriva. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre alors que je la laissais docilement me lier les poignets. Les baisers commencèrent, un peu plus appuyés que la première fois. Au fur et à mesure des ces « rendez vous » j'avais l'impression que mon corps était devenu plus réceptif, plus avide. Je fis donc un effort pour garder la tête froide alors que la bouche se mettait à sucer doucement un morceau de peau à la jonction de mon cou et de mon épaule.

Puis, comme d'habitude, les mains descendirent sur mon bas ventre, s'attardant plus longuement qu'avant sur mon torse et plus particulièrement sur mes tétons qui furent gentiment frottés. Garder mon sang froid devint de plus en plus difficile, je voulais qu'elles aient fini de descendre pour mettre mon plan à exécution sans attirer l'attention de leur propriétaire, mais j'ai peur de ne plus être assez lucide quand ce sera à moi d'agir.

Enfin, ses mains commencent à défaire ma braguette. Je tente alors d'appliquer ce qu'Hermione m'a appris. _Finite cordica. _Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, j'ai répété ce sortilège informulé avec assiduité toute la semaine et je le maîtrisai parfaitement ! mais il est vrai que j'avais peut être oublié le facteur « plaisir prodigué par une personne passionnée » dans l'équation. _Finite cordica_ ! _Finite cordica_ ! Je pense désespérément alors qu'en même temps, le plaisir roule dans mes veines.

Alors que j'allais m'abandonner aux sensations trop intenses, je sens finalement mes liens se desserrer, me permettant ainsi de libérer mes mains.

A ce moment là de mon plan tout marchait très bien, la bouche était toujours sur moi et je n'avais plus qu'à lancer un _Lumos_ pour découvrir qui me faisait face. Je tâtonnais discrètement pour trouver ma baguette que j'avais précédemment posée à proximité. Un coup de langue bien placé me fit perdre un instant ma concentration mais je repartais bravement à la recherche du bout de bois. Alors que j'allais m'en saisir tout se passa très vite. La bouche me quitta brusquement alors que l'on m'arrachait ma baguette des mains et qu'on l'a balançai plus loin d'après le bruit qui suivit.

Quelques instants plus tard, les bougies se rallumaient et je me retrouvais seul, comme un idiot, complètement débraillé sur ma chaise. Encore abasourdi, je mis quelques temps avant de me rhabiller et d'aller chercher ma baguette. Je quittais ensuite rapidement la bibliothèque en me dirigeant vers la tour de Gryffondor.

oOoOo

« Harry ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as une tête épouvantable ! »

Aah Hermione… toujours là pour vous bassiner avec les cours, mais également présente si elle vous voyait tirer une tête de six pieds de long.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe 'mione ? Ouh là Harry ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? On dirait qu't'as croisé un inferi mon vieux ! »

Aah Ron… toujours là pour vous accompagner dans vos délires, mais également curieux si vous aviez l'air d'avoir taillé une bavette avec un cadavre ensorcelé.

Mais ils doivent exagérer un peu non ? D'accord, je suis pas mal secoué par ce qui vient de se passer mais pas au point de leur faire peur rien qu'avec mon visage si ?

Je leur souri et bizarrement ça a l'air d'affoler encore plus Hermione qui me recommande de m'assoir.

« Merlin Harry, on avait remarqué que tu tardais à rentrer dernièrement, mais Ron m'a persuadée qu'il y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Et voilà comment on te retrouve ! »

« Laisse-le un peu respirer 'mione ! Tu veux du chocolat Harry ? Ça te réchaufferait. »

Je hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. Effectivement, maintenant qu'il le fait remarquer je réalise que je tremble de froid. Mon ami monte dans le dortoir chercher la précieuse denrée pendant qu'Hermione me regarde toujours d'un air soucieux.

Alors que Ron redescend, je me demande si je ne devrais mieux pas tout leur dire. Après tout, ils pourraient peut être me conseiller voire même m'aider à retrouver mon « agresseur ».

Mais j'ai honte, et à juste titre d'ailleurs. Comment leur avouer que ça fait plusieurs mois que je retourne à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de me faire caresser et sucer par une personne inconnue ?

Hermione me regardera sûrement de travers, pendant que Ron cachera son incompréhension derrière des blagues vaseuses…

« Tiens Harry » dit mon meilleur ami en me tendant un gros morceau de chocolat.

Je mords dedans et l'habituelle petite chaleur se répand doucement dans mon corps.

Les deux m'observent en silence, puis Hermione, n'en pouvant apparemment plus, se met à parler.

« Harry… tu veux bien nous parler de… ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Son ton concerné me fait prendre ma décision. Après tout, ce sont mes amis, je dois leur faire confiance, ils ne vont pas me juger … enfin pas trop … enfin j'espère …

Après les avoir examiné tous les deux, je prends une grande inspiration et commence mon récit.

« Voilà, il y a … un peu plus de 3 mois, j'étais à la bibliothèque en train de travailler. Tu avais refusé de … m'aider Hermione, du coup je me suis retrouvé à être toujours à rédiger mon devoir alors qu'il était 22 heures. Quand l'horloge a sonnée, les bougies se sont éteintes et j'ai senti une … présence derrière moi, quelqu'un m'a attaché solidement les poignets. »

Je m'arrête, le moment crucial arrive. L'histoire des poignets liés leur fait déjà froncer les sourcils.

« Cette personne n'a pas prononcé un mot et elle s'est mise à … m'embrasser. »

Regard à peine surpris de mes amis.

« Elle t'a embrassé … où ça ? » demande Hermione sérieusement.

Je déglutis.

« Et bien d'abord dans le cou et ensuite… plus bas… »

Regard amusé de mon meilleur ami.

« Plus bas ? Ton torse ? »

« Non… plus bas… »

« Tes pieds ? »

« Non… »

« Bah alors où ça ? »

« Ron ça suffit ! Laisse un peu Harry tranquille ! Donc cette personne t'a euh hum bref, on a compris l'idée. Et qu'est ce que ça t'a fait ? Enfin je veux dire tu n'as pas l'air très dégouté, c'était … agréable ? »

Hermione se rassoit rougissante. Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'elle n'ai pas prononcé le mot « fellation » mais en revanche je suis assez surpris qu'elle n'ai pas l'air si outrée que ça. Elle me demande même mon ressenti.

« Et bien je, j'ai paniqué au début bien sûr, mais en fait finalement oui, c'était …très agréable. »

Ron retient un petit rire, sûrement de peur que sa petite amie ne le frappe à nouveau. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, il n'a pas l'air choqué ou dégouté que je me sois laissé toucher par quelqu'un d'inconnu. Pour tout dire j'ai même l'impression que mon histoire commence à l'amuser.

« Je ne pensais pas que la personne recommencerais mais elle l'a fait… plusieurs fois. Et… et j'aimais de plus en plus ce qu'il se passait là bas, j'attendais ces moments avec impatience. »

Toujours ce petit sourire de Ron, et Hermione me fixe sérieusement. Je suis vraiment mal à l'aise, mais j'essaie de ne rien laisser paraitre.

« Mais tu ne savais toujours pas qui c'était. »

« Non, j'étais incapable de voir ou de deviner qui me touchait. Mais l'envie de savoir était de plus en plus forte. »

Oui, je voulais savoir qui me caressait avec tant de passion, et avec parfois des pointes de tendresse. C'était ce qui m'avait poussé à faire cette tentative ratée. C'était complètement ridicule mais j'avais comme l'impression… d'être aimé pendant ces moments d'intimité.

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira soudain.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu voulais que je t'apprenne ce sortilège informulé ? »

« Oui, puisque la personne ne voulait pas se dévoiler je m'étais décidé à la forcer. »

Je baisse la tête. J'avais peut être eu tort de vouloir bousculer les choses. La personne était partie maintenant, je l'avais trahi, j'avais brisé ses règles.

Mes amis ne prirent même pas la peine de me demander comment cela avait marché. La tête que j'affichais en rentrant était sûrement une réponse assez limpide.

« Pourquoi tu nous as pas demandé de voir qui te rejoignait grâce à la carte des maraudeurs. »

« Je l'ai cherchée mais elle est introuvable. »

Froncement de sourcils d'Hermione.

« Harry, tu crois pas qu'on pourrait… essayer de découvrir son identité par nous même ? »

Hermione avait les yeux brillant d'une excitation contenue face à l'énigme que je venais de lui apporter sur un plateau. Tout à coup, je me demandais si c'était vraiment sérieux de la laisser mener son enquête. C'est qu'elle pouvait se montrer très entreprenante quand elle s'emballait pour quelque chose.

« Euh … et bien, c'est en partie pour ça que je vous ai tout dit en fait. Mais … Hermione … tu ne vas pas en faire … trop, n'est ce pas ? »

Grand sourire de mon amie.

« Mais bien sûr que non Harry, j'y mettrais juste ce qu'il faut. »

« Excusez-moi ! Ça vous intéresse de savoir que je suis ok pour faire partie l'histoire ou bien ? »

« Oui, oui Ronald, t'inquiète pas tu es inclus, pas dans la liste des suspects mais des détectives, ça te va ? »

« Super… merci 'mione… »

A mon tour de jeter un coup d'œil amusé vers mon ami qui se fait largement dépasser par l'enthousiasme de sa copine.

« Bon, pour commencer Harry, je vais devoir te poser quelques questions. »

Hermione s'assoit dans le fauteuil face à moi et sort une plume et un parchemin de nulle part.

« Premièrement, garçon ou fille ? »

« Hein ? »

« Cette personne, c'est un garçon ou une fille ? »

« Ah euh… et bien, je sais pas trop en fait … »

Ron me regarde d'un air atterré.

« C'est pas dur comme question vieux. Voix grave ou aigüe ? Poitrine ou non ? Cheveux longs ou courts ? Mains larges ou fines ? »

« Merci Ronald. Alors, Harry ? »

« Je sais pas je vous dis. Je l'ai jamais entendu parler donc la voix c'est niet. Poitrine, j'en sais rien, il ou elle s'est pas frotté(e) contre moi. Les cheveux idem. Y avait quoi comme question après ? »

« Les mains. »

« Ah oui. Mains plutôt fines. »

Oh oui fines, délicates, et douées surtout. Oh Merlin oui, sacrément douées.

« Harry. Harry ! Reviens un peu là ! Donc mains fines, je prends note. »

« Comment est ce qu'il ou elle te touchait ? »

« Hein ? »

« Enfin je veux dire… c'était plutôt doux ? Agressif ? Possessif ? Tendre ? Amoureux ? Passionné ? »

« Euh je, un peu de tout ça je dirais. Parfois passionné et parfois étonnement doux. »

Hermione note religieusement ma réponse.

« Ok, jamais de baiser sur la bouche ? »

« Jamais. »

« Les bougies, elles s'éteignaient toutes en même temps ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Rien, rien. Et tu as remarqué autre chose en particulier ? Son parfum peut être. »

L'odeur sucrée de biscuits me revient en mémoire.

« Son odeur. On dirait celle des biscuits qui sortent du four. »

Hermione me regarde un peu surprise.

« Moui, ce n'est peut être pas sa véritable odeur corporelle. Ca me semble bizarre. »

Elle rajoute quelques mots sur son parchemin.

« Et pour finir Harry, pourquoi veux tu retrouver ton agresseur ? »

Hein ? Ca me semble logique d'être curieux à ce sujet quand même ! C'est pas dans mes habitudes de me faire sucer par quelqu'un que je ne vois même pas non plus ! … Mmh supprimez la dernière remarque, c'est effectivement devenu une habitude ces trois derniers mois … bouse… je suis un mec tordu de m'être habitué à ça !

« Je veux dire Harry, qu'est ce que tu espère trouver ? »

« … pas grand-chose, je veux juste savoir. »

Mon amie me sonde un instant du regard.

« Bien, je prend l'affaire en main. Harry, je te charge de retourner chaque soir aux alentours de 22 heures à la bibli, voir si la personne vient encore et si tu peux collecter d'autres données. Ron, je veux savoir quelle est cette odeur de biscuit qu'Harry a senti. Tu nous en ramèneras tous les soirs qu'il essaye de reconnaitre la bonne sorte. Moi, je me posterais près de l'entrée de la bibliothèque voir qui entre et sort pendant qu'Harry attend son « rendez vous ». Des questions ? »

Ron et moi restons cois, rien à rajouter je crois.

« Bon, alors action les gars ! Ah au fait, le nom de code de notre proie sera Squirrel ! »

Regards interdits vers Hermione.

« Squirrel ? Hum pourquoi Squirrel ? »

« Ça veut dire écureuil en anglais, bande d'ignares ! »

Et Ron de répliquer.

« Écureuil ? Et pourquoi on devrait appeler notre… proie « écureuil » ? Quel est le rapport ? »

« Aucun, et c'est justement pour ça que c'est un nom de code mes amis ! Très fort en plus car même si quelqu'un venait à l'entendre et à le traduire, il ne pourrait toujours pas savoir de quoi nous parlons ! »

« … »

« En plus, j'adore ce mot, ça sonne bien. Donc, adopté ! Sans objections. »

Et c'est ainsi que commença la chasse à l'écureuil.

**To be continued...**

Voilà, félicitations vous avez réussit à lire cette première partie jusqu'à la fin ! Vous avez gagné le droit de la relire, de la reviewer pour faire part à l'auteur de votre plaisir ou pas à lire cette fic, de reviewer l'auteur parce qu'elle a fait des fautes honteuses, de reviewer l'auteur parce que son texte est pourri bidon et qu'elle devrait avoir honte de publier ça, de reviewer l'auteur parce que le récit est trop rapide/lent/ordinaire, ou bien de ne pas reviewer l'auteur parce que vous n'aimez pas qu'on vous demande de reviewer, parce que vous n'avez pas le temps, qu'il y a d'autres fics toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres qui vous attendent, que "Y a mon poulet sur le feu qui sonne à la porte...", bref vous avez gagné de faire ce que bon vous semble ! Alors heureux ?


	2. Partie 2

**Titre**: La chasse à l'écureuil

**Disclamer** : Le monde de Harry Potter sort tout droit de l'imagination de notre prophétesse J.K. Rowling, Amen.

**Rating**: M

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde ! Voici la deuxième partie de la chasse à l'écureuil et j'ai autant si ce n'est plus peur de vos réactions que pour la partie 1 … Comme vous allez pouvoir le constater cette partie est **très **courte, enfin disons moitié moins grosse que la première. Pour ma défense quand j'ai commencé je comptais écrire quelque chose de vraiment très court ^^' et même si maintenant le nombre de mots que j'avais imaginé à été largement dépassé, il n'en demeure pas moins que cette fic sera courte !

Ah au fait merci à chlo007 qui a été ma première revieweuse et qui m'a fait très intelligemment remarqué que j'avais oublié la carte du maraudeur ! Grâce à elle, j'ai pu modifier rapidement la partie 1 avant que tout le monde ne s'offusque -' (je me dénonce avec cet hommage mais tant pis …).

Bonne lecture !

**Résumé**: C'était toujours le même scénario : bougies éteintes, noir complet, mains ligotées, baisers… caresses… Et cette question qui tournait dans la tête d'Harry devenait chaque jour plus obsédante: Qui ?

**Partie 2**:

La semaine qui suivit le début de la chasse à l'écureuil fut malheureusement assez peu fructueuse. Ron ramenait chaque soir différentes sortes de biscuits mais aucune ne semblait correspondre à l'odeur qu'avait senti Harry. L'odeur recherchée n'était pas celle des cookies aux pépites de chocolats/au chocolat blanc/à la citrouille/aux noix, ni celle des sablés, pas celle non plus des tuiles aux chocolats, encore moins celle des biscuits à l'anis, et surtout pas celle des biscuits roulés aux dattes. Et pourtant Harry était sûr d'avoir déjà senti cette odeur quelque part, mais où ?

Le garçon-à-la-recherche-de-l'écureuil quant à lui était retourné tous les soirs à la bibliothèque, espérant vainement que « Squirrel » s'approche. Comme il s'y attendait cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas. L'animal avait pris la fuite après leur dernière rencontre et ne semblait pas vouloir montrer le bout de son museau. Sûrement n'avait-il plus confiance en la docilité du brun ou bien était-il tout simplement vexé qu'il ait voulu changer les règles de leur « jeu ».

De toute façon, pour quelque raison que ce soit, Squirrel n'était plus là et c'était tout ce qui préoccupait Harry. Il se trouvait stupide de regretter la présence de son agresseur maintenant devenu sa proie. Bêtement, il se prenait à rêver qu'il n'avait rien tenté et que la présence allait revenir, qu'elle allait encore l'embrasser, le caresser, et le faire se sentir si vivant. Mais sitôt qu'il pensait ça, sa conscience revenait en force. Se faire sucer par quelqu'un dont on ne voit même pas le visage ! C'était indécent, dégoûtant, pathétique… Merlin de vachement excitant, de foutrement badant oui !

Et ce débat intérieur tournait en boucle dans la tête du pauvre Harry tandis qu'il faisait, pour la énième fois lui semblait-il, semblant de rédiger un devoir de métamorphose.

Hermione de son côté tenait position, tel un parfait soldat, au poste auquel elle s'était elle-même assigné. Elle notait scrupuleusement chaque entrée et sortie des élèves dans la bibliothèque, allant même pour cela jusqu'à délaisser ses devoirs, ou du moins jusqu'à les repousser à une heure plus tardive.

Une sorte de débriefing s'était mis en place vers 23 heures, c'est à dire quand l'heure du « rendez vous » était si largement dépassé qu'on ne doutait plus que Squirrel ne viendrait pas.

« Ron quels sont les biscuits de ce soir ? »

« Biscuits façon charbon. »

Au fur et à mesure des jours, les biscuits que ramenait Ron devenaient de plus en plus étranges… voire inquiétants pour ceux-ci.

« Je crois pas en avoir déjà goûté, fait voir. »

Harry attrapa le biscuit tout noir en plein vol et se mit à le renifler.

« Non vraiment, c'est la première fois que je vois de cette sorte de biscuit. En tout cas ce n'est pas son odeur. » Finit-il en mordant dedans.

« Bon » fit Hermione un peu déçue « Ce n'est pas grave, il existe encore d'autres recettes qu'on n'a pas testé. Harry, je suppose que Squirrel n'est toujours pas revenu. »

« Si jamais c'était le cas, je t'assure que je ne serais pas gentiment ici en train de grignoter. »

« Bon, de mon côté j'ai noté les allées et venues des élèves mais vu que Squirrel n'est pas venu voir Harry, aucun moyen de savoir s'il fait parti de la liste. »

« 'mione, tu fais comment exactement pour savoir le nom de tous les élèves qui passent ? »

« Oh et bien c'est simple, vu qu'on a pas la carte j'ai cherché dans un vieux livre de sortilège et j'ai trouvé une formule très pratique. Après l'avoir prononcée, le nom de la personne concernée me vient instantanément à l'esprit. »

« J'ai déjà entendu parler d'un sort de ce genre. Papa en utilisait toujours un lors de nos réunions familiales, ça faisait pas mal râler maman, elle disait qu'il pouvait bien « faire l'effort de retenir quelques prénoms » … On est toujours au moins 200 dans ces réunions. »

Harry sourit en entendant l'anecdote, il enviait vraiment Ron pour sa famille mais celui-ci avait parfois l'air de trouver que trop de famille tue la famille.

Le roux devint tout à coup pensif puis dit dans un sourire.

« Dis moi, 'mione, tu pourrais pas… apprendre ce sortilège à Harry ? »

« Pourquoi pas, mais dans quel but ? »

« Ben, arrêtez moi si je m'trompe, mais ce serait quand même plus simple de lui apprendre ce sort afin qu'il découvre lui-même le nom de Squirrel, plutôt que de devoir renifler tous les suspects potentiels une fois que l'écureuil sera venu au rendez vous. »

Hermione regarde le roux, un sourire se dessinant lentement sur son visage.

« Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plutôt ? Ronald c'est une très bonne idée ! »

« Encore une fois, je suis heureux de te surprendre… »

Faisant fi de la remarque, la brune enlace brusquement son petit-ami et lui plante un baiser en plein sur la bouche, faisant apparaitre un sourire béat sur le visage du Weasley.

« Harry ! Dès demain, je m'attelle à ma tâche de professeur et je te promets que tu apprendras ce sort ! Et cela même si il doit y avoir de la sueur, du sang et des larmes ! Bon bien sûr, avec le plan de Ron le plaisir de la chasse est amoindri mais tant pis ! Au lieu de traquer à l'aveuglette, nous allons débusquer notre proie subtilement pour mieux la surprendre et l'abattre ! Squirrel n'a aucune chance ! »

Et sur ce, elle sort de la salle, un air un peu fou sur le visage et un petit rire inquiétant sortant de ses lèvres.

« Ron… »

« Oui Harry … »

« J'aimerais que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi … »

« … ? »

« Si jamais il me prenait l'envie de … jouer un tour à Hermione ou bien si tu me voyais lui chercher des noises …alors s'il te plait arrête moi. »

« Promis vieux. Je te laisserais pas plonger dans la gueule du loup. »

oOoOo

L'apprentissage du sort m'a pris deux bonnes semaines. Je suppose que c'est la folie de chasseuse d'Hermione qui lui avait permis de le connaitre en une nuit.

Bon, il est vrai que moi, j'ai du l'apprendre en informulé aussi, et Merlin sait que c'est pas mon fort.

Ron m'a assuré que ma vitesse d'apprentissage était déjà très rapide. Sans doute parce que moi aussi, j'ai une bonne motivation.

Il faut que je trouve qui est Squirrel. Il le **faut**, absolument. Je veux dire c'est presque devenu une question de santé à ce niveau là.

Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que je n'en dors plus, ou bien quand je dors c'est pour rêver d'une bouche et de mains me caressant, d'une chaleur montante, d'un désir croissant inexorablement. Et c'est pour me réveiller le matin, excité comme y a pas et frustré au possible. Frustration qui augmente d'ailleurs de façon proportionnelle avec le temps…

Conclusion oui, je suis en manque et irritable par-dessus tout, j'ai de l'énergie à revendre ce qui est étonnant vu le peu de sommeil que je parviens à obtenir.

Et ce foutu écureuil qui ne daigne toujours pas montrer le bout de son museau ! Rah ça m'énerve. Non sérieusement, si le but était de me rendre dingue je crois que c'est réussi. Je n'aurais jamais cru être si sensible au manque de sexe mais l'évidence est là. Le besoin me ronge, de plus en plus vorace, augmentant mes cernes et le nombre de victimes de ma furie passagère. Et pour faire retomber toute cette tension, les travaux manuels sont quasiment inefficaces, une fois la masturbation finie il ne me reste plus qu'une impression d'insatisfaction bien loin du soulagement attendu.

J'ai évidement pensé essayer de me débarrasser de cette… tension en sortant avec quelqu'un mais impossible de trouver quelqu'un à mon goût. C'est dingue ! Avant je trouvais appétissante la poitrine de Ginny, envoûtantes les jambes de Cho, aguicheuse la moue de Padma, et voilà que plus rien en elles ne m'attire. Hermione m'a encouragé à aller voir du côté des garçons mais outre le fait que je ne me sens pas gay du tout, je n'arrive vraiment pas à leur trouver quoi que ce soit d'attirant ou de sexy.

J'en arrive à me trouver « comme un Snape » comprenez complètement asexué, incapable de trouver qui que ce soit séduisant. Et pourtant je suis excité ! Mais par des mains fines et agiles, par un souffle sur mon cou, par une bouche sur mon sexe, par un fantôme d'être humain et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus frustrant.

Alors je me venge sur de pauvres innocents, sur Ron qui fait trop de bruit en mangeant, sur Hermione qui me demande sans arrêt si je vais bien, sur Neville qui a laissé tomber ses bouquins, je réponds même ouvertement à Snape en classe en ignorant les regards de reproche de ma meilleure amie. Je me suis remis à chercher des noises à Malfoy, nos disputes s'étaient calmées et il se contentait de m'ignorer mais maintenant je le harcèle comme s'il était la cause de tous mes malheurs. Au début il se contentait de me lancer un regard hautain mais il s'est mis ensuite à me répondre et des sorts fusent carrément parfois.

Le soir dans mon lit à baldaquin j'aurais presque honte de m'être laissé ainsi aller dans la journée, mais les remords sont de courte durée et la frustration revient facilement, grandissante.

Mes camarades se sont mis à m'éviter pratiquement constamment, mes deux meilleurs amis restent vaillamment avec moi mais évitent de trop parler, leur air inquiet me fait parfois me sentir coupable, ils se doutent que c'est l'absence de Squirrel qui me met dans cet état mais ne trouvent aucun moyen d'y faire quelque chose.

Tous les soirs j'y retourne et tous les soirs Squirrel n'est pas là. Je rentre à chaque fois déçu de mon attente trop longue et infructueuse, j'y vais de plus en plus tôt et rentre de plus en plus tard. J'emmène avec moi les listes d'Hermione. « Hannah Abbot, Padma Patil, Jeremy Lesage, Kadma Deymil, Ginny Weasley, Kevin Scarrow, Jack Pirtet, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Olivier Dubois, James Eden, Luna Lovegood, Emily Lone, Sam Jenkins, Trevor Eram, Denis Crivey, Chris Smith, Eloen Klein, Arthur West… »

Je connais à peine la moitié de ces noms, et de toute façon mon écureuil n'est peut être pas dans cette liste… Chiotte ! Je roule en boule le parchemin que je lance plus loin, rageur.

Il est 22h53 et toujours aucun souffle ne vient éteindre les bougies, encore un coup dans l'eau.

Je vais pour me lever quand l'évènement tant attendu se produit, je me retrouve alors dans le noir complet.

J'entends distinctement un souffle rapide derrière moi et attends de sentir des liens sur mes poignets. Mais cela n'arrive pas, la présence se place en face de moi et dépose ses mains sur mes épaules en les serrant de manière convulsive. J'avoue que je suis complètement surpris, cette façon de faire ne ressemble pas du tout à Squirrel mais en même temps qui cela pourrait-il être d'autre ?

Alors que le moment est parfaitement propice pour exécuter ce pourquoi je me suis tant entrainé j'hésite. Et si connaitre le nom de l'écureuil changeait tout ? Si jamais j'étais … déçu ? Et si c'était un homme ? Tout ce bouscule dans ma tête alors je me force à tout mettre au clair : Je dois savoir point, les conséquences suivront mais c'est maintenant ou jamais.

_Namae_ _!_

Et c'est alors que résonne dans mon esprit un nom que je n'aurais jamais imaginé entendre.

« Draco Malfoy »

**To be continued…**

Et voilà le nom de l'écureuil révélé ! Enfin à priori …


	3. Partie 3

**Titre**: La chasse à l'écureuil

**Disclamer** : Le monde de Harry Potter sort tout droit de l'imagination de notre prophétesse J.K. Rowling, Amen.

**Rating**: M

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ ?

Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier les reviews des non-inscrits : Merci donc à **Tintinabule** (désolée ToT cette fic sera vraiment courte donc forcément l'identité de Squirrel est rapidement dévoilée, je dois t'avouer que je n'avais pas trop d'idée pour travailler avec l'inconnu(e) … j'espère que tu appréciera tout de même la suite ^^'), merci aussi à **Lucille** (Hermione te remercie XD je suis ravie que la façon dont j'ai tourné le personnage te plaise), et merci à **Charlotte** (« j'adore ton histoire encore plus si c'est un drarry » ? Hey tu veux me faire chanter ? oO' ).

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer fautes de frappes ou fautes tout court !

Bonne lecture !

**Résumé**: C'était toujours le même scénario : bougies éteintes, noir complet, mains ligotées, baisers… caresses… Et cette question qui tournait dans la tête d'Harry devenait chaque jour plus obsédante: Qui ?

**Partie 3:**

Malfoy ? Malfoy ? C'était … Malfoy ? Impossible ! Je repousse brutalement la personne en face de moi et entend un bruit de chute. Je fuis en courant à l'aveuglette dans ce noir complet. Il faut que je m'éloigne. Malfoy ? C'était vraiment lui Squirrel ? Mais pourquoi ?

J'entre dans la salle commune hors d'haleine et y trouve sans surprise Hermione plongée dans un bouquin et Ron jouant aux échecs contre lui-même. Tous deux relèvent la tête à mon arrivée.

« Harry ! » Hermione se lève précipitamment. « C'est Squirrel c'est ça ? Il est revenu ? »

J'hoche la tête et me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil près du feu.

« Alors ? Tu as utilisé le sort ? C'est qui ? »

« Hermione, est ce qu'il y a une chance pour que le sort ne fonctionne pas, qu'il se trompe ? »

« Aucune. »

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, c'est bien ce que je craignais.

« Pourquoi ? Quel nom t'as entendu ? »

« Malfoy… » Je marmonne.

« Hein ? Répète plus fort Harry ! »

« Malfoy ! » je crie « C'était Malfoy ! »

« … »

« Tu es sûr ? » demande Ron d'un ton neutre.

« Il y a beaucoup de Draco Malfoy dans cette école ? »

« … non, un seul. »

Soupir de désespoir de moi-même.

« Mais tu es sûr qu'il est bien Squirrel ? Enfin je veux dire est ce qu'il s'est pas seulement retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? »

« Comment ça Ron ? »

« Ben, mettons tu attends Squirrel, Malfoy te voit, il se dit qu'il va s'amuser un peu et éteint les bougies pour euh pour te faire peur et se moquer de toi ensuite. »

« Ça me semble un peu tiré par les cheveux Ronald... » remarque Hermione avec une moue dubitative.

Mais en même temps pourquoi pas ? A part la façon de mettre l'endroit dans le noir Malfoy n'a en rien agi comme Squirrel, il ne m'a pas attaché les poignets, ne m'a pas embrassé, bon je n'ai pas pu sentir son odeur mais je suis persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas senti la douce odeur sucrée de Squirrel.

Oui. Ce n'était pas Malfoy. Il a simplement voulu m'emmerder au mauvais moment. Bien que ce soit étrange qu'il n'ai pas attaqué dès son arrivée… il cherchait sans doute à m'effrayer avec son souffle erratique et ses mains tremblantes. Oui, c'est ça. Malfoy ne peut pas être Squirrel, c'était impossible. Bizarrement je me sens déçu, je pensais enfin avoir trouvé qui était l'écureuil…

« Harry ! Harry ! »

« Mmh ? »

« Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais aller parler à Malfoy ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ben, pour lui demander si c'est lui Squirrel. »

« Oh bien sûr 'mione ! Je vois déjà Harry demander à la fouine : Hey Malfoy ! Je sais bien qu'on se déteste mais ce serait pas toi qui m'aurai taillé une pipe dans la bibliothèque certains soirs ? »

Regard de tueur d'Hermione à son petit ami.

« Non, je voyais ça de façon plus subtil. »

« Hermione, y a aucun moyen subtil de demander ça… »

La brune ouvre la bouche comme pour répliquer mais semble à court d'arguments.

« Hum oui bon, effectivement quelque soit la manière dont on le tourne ça sonne toujours aussi … peu subtil. »

« De toute façon ça ne peut pas être Malfoy vu qu'il est hétérosexuel. » dis-je comme pour clore la discussion.

« Oui…sûrement. »

« Bon, en tout cas il m'a bien fait perdre mon temps ce Serpentard, je suis bon pour retourner à la bibliothèque demain. Je monte me coucher, bonne nuit Hermione. Ron ? »

« Je vais rester un peu, j'ai un devoir de DCFM à finir. D'ailleurs 'mione, je voulais te demander… »

oOoOo

Cette fois-ci les bougies ne sont pas éteintes, elles brûlent doucement alors que la présence arrive. Comme d'habitude, mes poignets sont attachés puis Squirrel m'embrasse le cou, lèche doucement mon oreille, mordille mon lobe… de légers frissons me parcourent et comme à chaque fois, je me sens simplement bien.

Puis Squirrel passe devant moi. Malfoy ? J'ouvre grand les yeux et tente de me reculer mais je suis toujours attaché à la chaise. Malfoy me fait un petit sourire qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Il est beaucoup trop… serpentard.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais une main posée sur mes lèvres étouffe mes mots. Son sourire s'agrandit et il s'assoit sur mes genoux. Brusquement, l'odeur de biscuit m'envahit me faisant presque tourner la tête, mes yeux semblent vouloir se fermer tout seul, je me fais violence pour les maintenir ouverts.

Malfoy est proche, beaucoup trop proche, il me fixe sans rien dire, passant distraitement une main dans mes cheveux.

« Alors Potter ? On m'attendait ? » lance-t-il avec un sourire… pervers ?

Je commencerais bien à paniquer là maintenant tout de suite.

« Ne me fais pas ces yeux là. Il faut que tu sois gentil si tu veux que je … m'occupe de toi… »

Je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller cette voix est totalement différente du Malfoy que je connais, elle se veut beaucoup plus… séductrice mais n'a évidemment aucun effet sur moi ! Il fait un peu chaud dans cette bibliothèque non ?

« Ça te manque, pas vrai Potter ? Mes mains qui te caressent… » illustrant son propos, ses mains descendent sur mon torse, tout en défaisant ma chemise elles tracent des parcours imaginaires, insistant négligemment sur les petits boutons de chair.

« Et ma bouche… qui t'embrasse… ici… » il embrasse ma pomme d'Adam, « ici… » il descend et lèche gentiment mon téton droit, provoquant chez moi un sursaut incontrôlé, « ici… » il descend encore, tout en déposant des baisers sur mon ventre il finit par arriver à la lisière de mon pantalon.

« Et là. »

Ma conscience me semble bien faible alors qu'à genoux devant moi le serpentard blond commence à baisser mon pantalon puis mon boxer. Une fois cela fait il me regarde avec gourmandise. Il me sourit puis se lèche lentement les lèvres.

« Tu aimes quand je t'embrasse là, n'est ce pas Potter ? Tu aimes sentir ma langue sur ton sexe, ta queue dans ma bouche. Que je te suce, tu aimes ça pas vrai ? Quand je te fais languir et quand je te pompe si fort que t'as envie de crier. Tu le veux pas vrai ? T'en crèves d'envie hein ? »

Oh putain oui ! Ses mots sont en accord avec son regard de pervers mais là je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai pas honte, au diable la mauvaise conscience ! J'ai juste une putain d'envie qu'il me prenne en bouche tout de suite. Mon sexe est devenu douloureux à force de se tendre et j'ai juste besoin qu'il me soulage, maintenant. Chaque seconde d'attente est une torture.

« Dis le Potter. Dis « Je te veux Malfoy. » sinon je pars. Tu me connais Potter, je suis capable de te laisser là attaché, seul avec ta trique d'enfer. Alors dis-le ! »

« Je… »

Il souffle négligemment sur mon sexe, me faisant trembler encore plus. « Oui ? »

« Je te… veux… »

« Tu veux qui, Harry ? »

La façon dont il prononce mon prénom me fait trembler.

« Je te veux…Draco. »

Il me fixe puis affiche un petit sourire satisfait. Il se penche alors vers mon sexe tout en se léchant les lèvres. Ca y est il va…, il va…

« Harry ! Harry ! »

J'ouvre brutalement les yeux, réveillé par un individu que j'identifie comme roux puis comme mon meilleur ami.

« Harry ! Hermione est passée en proférant des menaces de mort si on ne se levait pas tout de suite pour le cours d'histoire de la magie, tu continueras ta nuit là-bas mais vite ! Grouille-toi ! »

Je me relève péniblement et me rend compte que j'ai une érection matinale plutôt virulente. Je me précipite vers la salle de bain pour me changer et calmer le « problème ».

Arrivé dans celle-ci je prends mon sexe en main et commence un rapide va et vient, je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'une douche froide ce matin alors autant se mettre aux travaux manuels.

Alors que ma main bouge frénétiquement je vois un visage se former dans mon esprit, j'ai l'impression que mon rêve de cette nuit commence à me revenir en mémoire. J'accélère le rythme. Il s'agit d'une tête blonde, les cheveux sont très pâles, oui, le visage devient de moins en moins flou, un nez droit, une bouche fine, des yeux gris… Malfoy ? A l'instant où ce nom me traverse l'esprit je me libère dans un gémissement.

Je reste choqué. Sérieusement, Malfoy ?

« Harry James Potter ! Dépêche-toi ! Je veux pas mourir ni perdre ma petite amie alors tu bouges ton royal derrière sinon je m'assurerais que tu reposes en enfer avant que Hermione me fasse la peau ! »

Je me lave les mains en vitesse en essayant d'éviter de penser à ce que je viens de faire, puis saute dans mon pantalon, passe ma chemise, noue ma cravate et sors en trombe de la salle de bain. Je me retrouve devant un Ron qui tape du pied et me dépêche de finir de me préparer. Je crois que Hermione déteint un peu trop sur son petit ami, il me ferait presque peur…

**To be continued …**

Cette fin est bizarre … menfin on découpe où on peut hein ! Promis, la prochaine partie est plus longue ^^' Vous êtes autorisés à reviewer (ou pas) parce que cela vous a plu (ou pas), parce que c'est trop rapide (ou pas), parce que c'est prévisible (ou pas), parce que c'est redondant (ou pas), parce que l'auteur est agaçante avec ses commentaires de fin (ou … hé !).


	4. Partie 4

**Titre**: La chasse à l'écureuil

**Disclamer** : Le monde de Harry Potter sort tout droit de l'imagination de notre prophétesse J.K. Rowling, Amen.

**Rating**: M

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous ! Mes partiels commencent donc je ne vais pas prendre beaucoup de temps pour du blabla ^^", déjà j'ai failli ne pas poster ce chapitre... Je tenais juste à dire à **melofrench** si elle passe par là que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire la suite de sa fic **Un amour de Scarabée** (hop petit coup de pub xD) mais que j'y volerais dès la fin des exams :p et ensuite j'attaque ta fic sur ombrage héhéhé...

Menfin trêve de messages perso, bonne lecture !

**Résumé**: C'était toujours le même scénario : bougies éteintes, noir complet, mains ligotées, baisers… caresses… Et cette question qui tournait dans la tête d'Harry devenait chaque jour plus obsédante: Qui ?

**Partie 4:**

Je n'en peux plus. Mon subconscient semble avoir définitivement associé Malfoy à Squirrel et il s'en donne à cœur joie. Chaque nuit n'est que passion débridée avec mon ennemi d'enfance et je commence à avoir mal au poignet sans compter le risque de devenir sourd qui augmente dangereusement… (1)Squirrel n'a même pas la bonne idée de se pointer pour démentir l'affirmation de mon subconscient.

Et le jour, je ne peux plus croiser Malfoy sans avoir envie de l'insulter, c'est de sa faute tout ça après tout. J'ai envie de le frapper, les duels magiques ne me suffisent plus. Je veux réellement sentir mon poing s'enfoncer dans son ventre et éclater sa mâchoire.

« Alors Malfoy, comment vas ton père ? Azkaban est à son goût ? Il t'a réservé une chambre ? Avec vue sur la mer sûrement ? »

Eh oui, c'est ce genre de piques bateau et pitoyables que j'envoie régulièrement à Malfoy en ce moment et étonnement il répond présent. Après tout ce temps passé à m'ignorer on aurait pu croire que mes provocations le laisserait un peu plus indifférent que ça mais non, il prend au mot ce que je lui dis.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Potter, tu n'as pas de père. Il est mort stupidement pour ne pas avoir su où était sa place. »

Ses répliques aussi ont perdu de leur vigueur mais cela ne m'empêche pas de réagir au quart de tour. Je rugi et, ne prenant même pas la peine de sortir ma baguette, lui colle directement mon poing dans la figure. Il sait qu'insulter mes parents me met dans une rage noire et mon manque d'un sommeil réparateur n'arrange pas les choses. Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un m'arrête aujourd'hui, même si je dois m'en mordre les dents (2) plus tard. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de nous, nous sommes seuls dans le couloir et les élèves sont sûrement tous en train de diner, parfait.

Il se relève et me lance un regard bizarre, presque choqué. Puis ses yeux se transforment en deux fentes haineuses et il se jette sur moi pour m'envoyer violemment son poing dans l'estomac.

Je me plie sous la douleur puis riposte en lui balançant un second coup de poing dans le visage. Ce visage dont il est si fier.

Il tombe de nouveau par terre en se tenant la mâchoire, après quelques secondes il se relève titubant.

« Tu frappes vraiment comme une fillette Potter ! » me crache-t-il.

Il me provoque encore ? Parfait, je sens que je vais vraiment pouvoir me défouler cette fois. Mon taux d'adrénaline augmente et je me jette sur lui en poussant un rugissement de rage parfaitement inutile mais qui me défoule encore plus. Je le plaque brutalement au mur et entends presque ses os craquer sous le choc. Il semble un peu sonné.

« Retire ! »

Ses yeux se stabilisent sur moi et il tente de se dégager. Pas de chance, je bloque ses jambes des miennes et maintient ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Je suis collé à lui et il n'a aucune échappatoire .

« Retirer quoi, Potter ? »

Je sens son souffle sur mon visage et suis troublé un instant.

« Retire…ce que tu as dit, sur mon père. »

Il hausse un sourcil insolemment et un sourire narquois se forme sur ses lèvres. Il ne semble pas être spécialement disposé à faire ce que je lui demande. Je prends une grande inspiration pour me retenir de lui arracher proprement, ou pas d'ailleurs, sa jolie petite tête blonde, quand je sens une fragrance que j'aurais reconnue entre mille.

C'est cette odeur, l'odeur qui m'obsède depuis les soirées à la bibliothèque, l'odeur de Squirrel, celle qui me hante, celle qui me fait…

Je me rends compte que rien que de la sentir je commence à être excité, j'ai envie de Squirrel, là maintenant, des souvenirs de caresses me reviennent, un souffle caressant ma peau…

« Ouhou Potter ! Je suis toujours là, tu m'as oublié ? »

Je rouvre les yeux. Effectivement, comme il me l'a fait intelligemment remarqué, Malfoy est toujours là, collé à moi (ou plutôt moi collé à lui), et portant sur lui ce parfum merveilleux.

Je le relâche et me recule brusquement, c'est lui qui porte cette odeur ? Mais alors c'est vraiment lui … Squirrel ?

« Potter, tu as l'air encore plus bizarre que d'habitude, et, fait invraisemblable, on dirait que tu « réfléchis », pourrais-je savoir ce qui a réussit à faire « penser » un Gryffondor tel que toi ? »

Je lève la tête vers lui, si c'était Malfoy, il a du faire ça dans un but précis, comme m'asservir, me faire chanter, me tuer par frustration ou quelque chose du genre. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de faire de telles choses simplement pour me nuire mais bon, on dirait que je l'avais sous estimé après tout, son manque de respect me déçoit bizarrement.

« Dis donc Malfoy, j'ai une question pour toi. »

Etonné par mon changement de comportement et peut être un peu inquiet à cause de mon sourire qui se veut carnassier, le blond me jette un regard interrogateur. Eh tu croyais quoi Malfoy ? Que t'allais réussir à jouer tout seul ?

« A quoi sert la bibliothèque à ton avis ? »

Un éclair de peur apparait rapidement dans ses yeux pour disparaitre immédiatement. Il me répond avec un air moqueur.

« Oh, c'est donc ça ! Le grand Harry Potter se demande à quoi peuvent bien servir toutes ces étagères remplies de livres ! Demande à Granger, elle y passe sa vie, et puis si tu as un peu de chance elle t'apprendra même à lire comme ça tu pourras toi-même utiliser la bibliothèque ! »

Mon sourire s'agrandit et son inquiétude commence à devenir légèrement visible.

« Tu sais Malfoy, il y a une certaine personne qui n'a pas compris à quoi servait la bibliothèque, cette personne a cru qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu de rencontre, où l'on pouvait prendre du bon temps, en dégustant une confiserie par exemple. »

Malfoy pâlit autant que son teint déjà clair le lui permet. J'avoue que mon sous entendu n'est pas très subtil mais lui non plus ne l'est pas dans mes rêves, alors autant lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. (3)

« Ah Potter épargne moi l'appétit de weasmoche tu veux bien ? »

« Je ne parle pas de Ron, Draco. » dis je en insistant bien sur le prénom.

« Alors de quoi parles-tu, Potter ? » me défie-t-il en appuyant lourdement sur mon nom de famille.

Je me rapproche alors de lui à pas calculés et le pousse de nouveau contre le mur mais de manière plus douce cette fois ci. Je le regarde dans les yeux avec un sourire qui se veut charmeur. En plus d'avoir l'air inquiet, il est maintenant totalement abasourdi.

Je me colle à lui, et en prenant bien garde de l'effleurer le plus possible je lui susurre à l'oreille.

« Je parle … d'une certaine personne… qui s'amuse à éteindre des bougies et à lier des poignets pour pouvoir profiter d'un pauvre élève en train de travailler. »

Je sens qu'il tremble tout contre moi, il est totalement soumis dans cette emprise, beaucoup plus que tout à l'heure quand je le maintenais par la force.

« Et qui est … cette personne ? »

« Hum » je murmure doucement toujours à son oreille et le sent se crisper. « Il s'agit d'une personne … qui ne donne vraiment pas l'impression d'être capable de telles choses… »

« … »

« Une personne froide, indifférente, défiant constamment, avec un ego gigantesque, et une confiance aveugle en son physique avantageux… » Inexplicablement, mon cœur bat violemment dans ma poitrine. « Une personne qui parait fière mais qui s'est révélée capable d'aller très bas pour me faire du mal. »

A cette phrase, je suis brusquement repoussé en arrière et tombe sur le sol. Malfoy garde la tête baissée puis la relève faisant ainsi se rencontrer nos yeux. Je ne les ai jamais vu aussi haineux. Ils semblent vouloir plus que ma mort mais aussi ma souffrance. Ces yeux me provoquent un brusque pincement au cœur et me retournent l'estomac.

Puis, alors que je croyais qu'il allait me jeter son venin à la figure, il fait brusquement demi-tour.

Je reste quelques instants comme un idiot, assit au milieu de ce couloir vide, puis je me relève lentement et me dirige comme un automate vers la tour de Gryffondor.

J'y trouve Ron en train de jouer aux échecs contre Neville, passe devant eux sans un mot et monte directement dans le dortoir.

« Harry ? »

Ron me suit automatiquement et me rejoint en s'asseyant avec moi sur mon lit.

« Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'es tout pâle ! »

« … »

« Ecoute vieux, ça va être dur de t'aider si tu me dis pas ce qui se passe… »

« … »

« Bon ok, changement de plan je pose des questions et tu réponds par oui par non. Ça te va ? »

Hochement de tête positif.

« Bon, c'est au sujet de Squirrel ? »

Hochement positif.

« Il t'as encore coincé et fait des choses pas catholiques ? »

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu as découvert qui c'était ? »

« Oui… »

« Alors ? »

« … »

« Bon, je peux pas te demander pour tous les noms de Poudlard Harry alors vas falloir que tu parles là… »

« Malfoy… »

« Hein ? »

« Malfoy…Squirrel…c'était bien lui. »

« Ah… »

Silence.

« Et donc … ? »

« Et donc quoi ? »

« Bah, comment tu l'as su ? »

« L'odeur, il avait la même que celle de Squirrel, et puis comme c'est son nom que j'ai entendu la dernière fois… »

« Mmh, je vois. Et tu lui as parlé ? »

Ron me semble étonnamment bien accepter la chose mais je lui réponds tout de même.

« Oui. »

« Et alors ? Comment il a réagi ? »

« Mal, mais je vois pas comment il aurait pu réagir autrement maintenant que je connais son petit secret. Il était juste dégouté que je l'ai pris à son propre piège. »

« Mmh, d'accord et il t'a rien dis de spécial ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il avait à rajouter ? Je l'ai démasqué point. »

« Ouais t'as raison, mais il aurait pu t'expliquer pourquoi il a fait ça précisément, tu lui as demandé au moins ? »

« Pas besoin de lui demander, je le sais pourquoi il a fait ça, pour m'humilier, y a même pas à se poser la question. »

« Oui m'enfin c'est quand même bizarre qu'il ai fait « ça » lui-même, il t'aurait encore plus humilié s'il avait demandé à un autre de le faire, genre Crabbe ou Goyle. »

« Qui a dit que Malfoy était malin ? »

Rires de Ron.

« T'as raison vieux, c'est pas vraiment un modèle de clairvoyance notre Malfoy. »

« Ouais… »

« Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? »

« Maintenant ? »

« Ben maintenant que t'as trouvé qui est Squirrel, tu vas réussir à renoncer à tes petits « rendez vous » ? »

« De savoir que c'était Malfoy m'a complètement coupé l'envie d'y retourner crois moi ! Et puis c'est mieux comme ça, tout va redevenir normal maintenant. »

Je sens que je mens, je sens que ça ne va pas être si simple que ça de faire comme avant et d'essayer d'oublier les caresses. Mais c'était Malfoy, et je ne peux pas accepter des baisers donnés contre moi. Il ne m'aura pas, je me forcerais à oublier, je m'y obligerais, je ne veux pas me souvenir de ces moments ou je croyais qu'on me couvrait d'attention alors qu'on se moquait de moi.

Ça me dégoute.

« Bon, on descend manger Harry ? Ca va te remonter tu vas voir. »

Je souri face à l'enthousiasme de mon ami et le rejoint.

To be continued …

(1) _sans compter le risque de devenir sourd qui augmente dangereusement_… : Eh oui on vous l'a jamais dit ? Ca rend sourd ! Et c'est là qu'on ne voit plus nos grands pères malentendants de la même façon … =_='

(2)_même si je dois m'en mordre les dents_ : cette expression n'est pas de moi pour ceux qui n'avaient pas remarqué, Coluche l'a utilisée dans sa chanson Misère. Je cite :

« Misère ! Misère !

Peut être qu'un jour ton président,

Misère ! Misère !

Sentant monter notre colère,

Misère ! Misère !

Devant les peuples sans frontière,

Alors il s'en mordra les dents,

Misère ! Misère ! »

(3) _J'avoue que mon sous entendu n'est pas très subtil mais lui non plus ne l'est pas dans mes rêves, alors autant lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. _: Pour tout dire j'ai personnellement honte de ce sous entendu -' je l'ai même modifié plusieurs fois histoire qu'il fasse pas trop lourd … pas sûre que ça ai réussi menfin…

Alors ? Trop gnangnan ? Pas assez ? Mérite une review ? Ou pas ? Mérite qu'on le lise ? Que de questions sans réponses ! *sort rejoindre ses fiches de révisions avec un air dramatique*


	5. Partie 5

**Titre**: La chasse à l'écureuil

**Disclamer** : Le monde de Harry Potter sort tout droit de l'imagination de notre prophétesse J.K. Rowling, Amen.

**Rating**: M

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ (allez, on ne se le cache plus) Draco Malfoy

**Note de l'auteur** :C'est les vacances ! Yeeeaaaahh ! Hum hum mes partiels sont terminés donc oui, pour moi les grandes vacances débutent ^^" Plus de trois mois à tuer ... faut que je me trouve un boulot ... Bref, voici la partie 5, la partie 6 est rédigée et je m'attaque à la partie 7 tout de suite. Finalement plus ça va et plus je me rend compte que cette fic courte ne sera pas si courte que ça en fin de compte -" Menfin on verra bien, j'essaie de faire en sorte que ça ne traine pas trop tout en essayant de garder ça cohérent du mieux que je peux, j'espère que ça passe. Je suis consciente de ne pas revisiter entièrement la relation Harry/Draco mais j'espère quand même vous faire passer un bon moment en me lisant.

Bonne lecture !

**Résumé**: C'était toujours le même scénario : bougies éteintes, noir complet, mains ligotées, baisers… caresses… Et cette question qui tournait dans la tête d'Harry devenait chaque jour plus obsédante: Qui ?

**Partie 5 :**

J'en ai marre. Je ne fais que … suivre Malfoy du regard toute la journée. Et ce n'est même pas conscient ! Mes yeux se posent automatiquement sur lui lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce et détaillent les moindres de ses faits et gestes.

Le lendemain de notre dispute il abordait un joli coquard, son assaillant n'y avait pas été de main morte. Et je n'ai fait que suivre cette tache violacée des yeux toute la journée en me demandant pourquoi il n'allait pas voir Madame Pomfresh, elle lui donnerait sûrement un baume pour guérir cet hématome.

J'ai remarqué que Malfoy était toujours très distant avec ses camarades. Contrairement à ce que je croyais il ne sort pas avec Parkinson, ou alors c'est un amour très discret et extrêmement libre puisqu'elle ne se prive pas d'embrasser Nott juste sous son nez et qu'il ne bouge pas d'un poil. C'est à peine s'il lui lance un regard lorsqu'elle lui parle et il a un air si peu intéressé quand il pose enfin les yeux sur elle que je me demande comment elle peut continuer à babiller comme ça.

Il est repassé en mode « Harry Potter qui ça ? » et ne prend plus la peine de répondre à mes piques, se contentant de m'ignorer royalement.

Tant mieux.

Il a raison de se tenir à carreau.

Car je lui en veux.

Je lui en veux de ne rien faire, de sembler neutre en ma présence alors que je suis constamment en alerte en la sienne. Je lui en veux de continuer à me hanter quand je dors et de m'obséder quand je suis éveillé. Je lui en veux parce que bien que je ne trouve plus de charme sur qui que ce soit je me surprends de plus en plus souvent à penser qu'il est bien foutu, à laisser trainer mon regard sur ses épaules, son dos, ses fesses…

Jamais je n'avais encore regardé un garçon de cette manière là, Hermione m'avait proposé d'essayer « juste pour voir » mais je ne leur avais strictement rien trouvé d'intéressant.

Mais avec Malfoy c'est différent. Mes yeux se posent naturellement sur lui. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de les en empêcher.

Comment mon image de lui a-t-elle pu changer à ce point ? Comment a-t-il pu passer d'un petit connard snob et prétentieux à un petit connard snob et prétentieux attirant ?

Enfin c'est pas possible ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce revirement ? Est-ce qu'il suffit de quelques petites gâteries pour que je tombe sous le charme de quelqu'un ?

C'est pitoyable.

Bon Dieu Malfoy pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Un bon petit duel à l'ancienne t'aurais pas suffit ? Non, il a fallu que môôônsieur joue à un jeu qui m'humilierait plus, un jeu qui me rabaisserait. C'était ça le but ? Me rendre dépendant sexuellement et ensuite me laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette ? C'est bas.

Je m'en veux de m'être laisser prendre. Maintenant je suis à fleur de peau, avide de chacune de ses apparitions.

Je ne fais que ressasser les mêmes pensées continuellement. Je ne fais que me repasser en boucle notre dernier face à face, j'essaie pitoyablement de me souvenir de son corps contre le mien.

Si tu savais Malfoy, comme je te déteste, je déteste te croiser et ressentir un soulagement injustifié, je déteste ce Malfoy qui me passe devant sans un regard, je déteste le Malfoy de mes rêves qui devient de plus en plus doux, de plus en plus aimant au fil des nuits.

Je te hais vraiment.

Profondément.

Viscéralement.

…

Non.

C'est faux.

Je **me** hais.

Je me hais de ne plus pouvoir te haïr comme avant.

Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Malfoy ? Trahir notre haine, briser nos règles, me faire … tomber comme ça. C'est vil, cruel, c'est digne d'un Serpentard après tout.

Mais peut être n'avais-tu pas pensé à ça Malfoy. Peut être croyais-tu seulement faire une petite humiliation en règle sans conséquences. C'est moi l'idiot hein ? Un pauvre ado bourré d'hormones qui craque dès qu'on lui porte quelques attentions…

J'en ai marre.

J'ai besoin de lâcher prise, de prendre l'air.

oOoOo

Voler, c'était sans doute la meilleure solution qu'Harry connaissait pour décompresser.

Dans les airs, le vent lui fouettant le visage, il lui semblait que ces soucis s'envolaient, que plus rien ne le rattachait à la terre ferme, à sa petite existence sur la planète bleue. Ce n'était pas vrai bien sûr mais c'était pour lui comme si le lien qui le retenait à tout ça s'amenuisait, comme si la lourde corde devenait aussi légère qu'un fil d'araignée.

Après avoir fait maintes accélérations, pirouettes, virages serrés, Harry se mit en tête de faire la fente de Wronski.

Cette figure qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement et qu'il avait vu pour la première fois exécutée par le joueur bulgare Victor Krum.

Tout était dans la vitesse. L'astuce étant de faire croire à l'attrapeur adverse que le vif d'or était repéré, il fallait que le joueur soit suffisamment rapide pour que l'adversaire ne prenne pas le temps de vérifier l'exactitude de la supposition.

Harry fonça, se rapprochant dangereusement du sol. Dans son excitation il ne pensait plus qu'à aller plus vite, plus vite, plus vite ! Le serpentard blond avait totalement disparu de son esprit, remplacé par cette ivresse que lui procurait le vol sur son éclair de feu.

Il y eu une fraction de seconde.

Une toute petite fraction de seconde pendant laquelle un spectateur aurait pu douter de la réussite du Gryffondor.

Mais cette fraction de seconde fut suffisante à Harry pour redresser son balai en bandant violement ses muscles et ramenant le manche à lui. L'herbe fut secouée par le vent accompagnant son passage.

Il atterrit doucement un peu plus loin et se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se doucher avant de rentrer au château.

Se débarrasser de la sueur lui était indispensable, il acceptait volontiers courbatures et fatigue mais ne supportait pas de se sentir poisseux dans ses vêtements.

Il entreprit donc de passer sous l'eau et de profiter de cet instant de calme pour se laver de ses pêchés hum je veux dire pour se débarrasser de toute cette indésirable sueur.

Rentré à la tour de Gryffondor, il monta directement se coucher et plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves.

oOoOo

Ronald Weasley n'était pas aveugle. Il avait bien vu les tribulations de son meilleur ami. Il l'avait vu disparaitre de plus en plus souvent à la bibliothèque, chercher désespérément son fameux écureuil, travailler avec acharnement pour apprendre un sort en informulé, et puis il avait vu sa déception, son dépit quand l'identité de Squirrel avait été révélée. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, découvrir que l'inconnu qui « prenait soin de vous » tous les soirs était en fait votre meilleur ennemi n'était certainement pas une chose très agréable.

Et puis il avait poussé Harry à aller voir Malfoy. Et Harry en était revenu encore plus mal. Désormais obsédé par le blond et non plus par un amant fictif.

Ronald Weasley savait plus de choses qu'il ne voulait bien en dévoiler. Alors non, il n'était pas aveugle, ni sourd.

Il savait qu'Harry s'épuisait tous les soirs en s'entrainant seul sur le terrain de quidditch. Il savait qu'il faisait ça pour ne plus rêver de **lui. **Et cela semblait avoir fonctionné… au début.

Son meilleur ami avait réussi quelques temps à s'empêcher de regarder constamment Malfoy. Mais ça n'avait pas duré. Désormais, en plus de s'épuiser en volant, le brun dormait mal et regardait d'un œil morne le serpentard. Il perdait de l'entrain, on aurait dit que quelqu'un rajoutait chaque jour un nouveau poids sur son dos.

Hermione s'inquiétait autant que son petit ami.

Ils discutaient de plus en plus souvent de l'état de santé du brun. Au début, la brune avait supposé un stress dû aux examens de fin d'année mais Ron avait rejeté cette hypothèse en objectant que les examens étaient dans si longtemps qu'il n'y avait bien qu'Hermione pour s'en préoccuper.

La situation restait donc inchangée et Ron commençait à penser qu'il allait devoir avoir une petite discussion seul à seul avec son meilleur ami. Non pas qu'Hermione soit dérangeante simplement il comptait bien donner un conseil à sa façon et n'avait pas envie que sa petite amie intervienne.

Il apostropha son meilleur ami alors que celui-ci revenait de son entrainement quotidien.

« Harry ! »

Ledit Harry lui jeta un regard fatigué.

« … ? »

« Faut qu'on parle vieux, viens t'assoir. »

Un peu surpris mais trop las pour tergiverser le brun obéit.

« Harry, avec Hermione on s'inquiète pour toi, t'es en train de te miner la santé à t'entrainer comme ça. »

« Depuis quand ça te dérange que je m'entraine ? »

« Depuis que je vois dans quel état ça te met. Sérieusement regarde-toi Harry ! T'as des cernes énormes, le jour tu tiens à peine debout, je t'ai même entendu ronfler dans le cours de Flitwick l'autre jour. »

« Oui, bon je suis peut être un peu crevé en ce moment mais ça me fait du bien, c'est tout. »

« Vraiment ? Et ça t'empêche de penser à lui ? »

« … à lui ? »

« Oh Harry joue pas l'innocent tu veux ! Pas quand je dois jeter un sort de silence sur tes rideaux tous les soirs. »

« Un sort … de silence ? »

Ron rougit un peu.

« Et bien disons que quand tu dors parfois tu … gémis, ou bien tu parles… pas beaucoup hein ! Disons assez pour ça devienne gênant pour tes camarades de dortoir en les empêchant de dormir. »

« … »

« Enfin bref, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. Harry, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! »

« Que je fasse … quelque chose ? »

Le roux se dit que le jeune homme en face de lui ferait un très bon perroquet, il faudrait qu'il pense à lui en reparler en temps utile.

« Oui, tu vas pas laisser Malfoy gagner quand même ? »

« Le laisser … gagner ? »

« Harry, en te laissant devenir pitoyable comme ça, tu le laisse avoir l'avantage. Faut que tu reprennes du poil de la bête. »

« … »

« Merlin mais rendez moi Harry Potter! Et reprenez le légume à la vapeur que vous m'avez mis à la place ! »

« Oh, chuis pas un légume non plus ! »

« Enfin ! Une réaction ! Harry, Malfoy t'a fait tourner la tête ok ? Pour l'instant il est en position de force vu que t'agis comme un mollusque attardé. Ce qu'il faut c'est que tu le mettes dans le même état que toi. Il faut que tu te paie de sa tête comme il l'a fait avec la tienne. Rend lui la monnaie de sa pièce ! »

« Et comment je fais ça ? »

« Simple, par quels moyens belliqueux Malfoy a-t-il réussi à te mener à l'état végétatif ? »

« Euh il m'a fait des petites gâteries dans un lieu public ? »

« Et ben voilà, il a chamboulé l'ordre de vos disputes, il a changé les règles alors il faut lui renvoyer tout ça dans la gueule. »

« Tu veux dire …qu'il faudrait que j'aille sucer Malfoy dans la bibliothèque ? »

« Euh non, ça il l'a déjà fait. Sois plus inventif, au degré que tu veux, ni trop, ni pas assez. Assez pour qu'il se mette à rechercher ton contact, mais pas trop pour pas paraitre trop sérieux. »

« Oui…ça serait peut être une bonne idée... faudrait pas lui laisser croire qu'il a gagné … »

« Vooiilà, c'est ça. Remet le à sa place ce satané serpent ! »

« Ouais ! » Harry semblait reprendre des couleurs en même temps que sa motivation montait en flèche. « Je vais le faire ! Hors de question de le laisser me bouffer comme ça ! J'ai pas à être le seul à souffrir ! »

Et voilà, quelques mots bien placés et son ami était de nouveau d'attaque.

Et c'est ainsi que, grâce à Ronald Weasley, fut reprise la chasse à l'écureuil.

To be continued ...

Et voilà ! Plus ça va, plus je me dis "Tu fais du cliché ma pauvre fille !" et ensuite je me dis "Crotte ! Je fais comme ça vient et puis c'est tout !". Voilà le genre de débat intérieur qu'il m'arrive de mener ^^" Si vous voulez donner plus de poids à un de ces deux avis n'hésitez pas ! Et surtout si vous repérez des fautes ou des choses qui vous dérangent n'hésitez pas non plus ! Si ça vous plait dites le ! Et si vous ne voulez vraiment mais alors vraiment pas laisser de review n'hésitez pas à ne pas le faire !


	6. Partie 6

**Titre**: La chasse à l'écureuil

**Disclamer** : Le monde de Harry Potter sort tout droit de l'imagination de notre prophétesse J.K. Rowling, Amen.

**Rating**: M

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ (allez, on ne se le cache plus) Draco Malfoy

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour les gens ! Je voudrais remercier **lali117** et **tintinabule** pour leurs gentils commentaires ^o^ et merci à tous pour vos encouragements ! Je n'ai pas le temps de beaucoup écrire car j'ai un rendez vous très bientôt mais je voulais absolument vous poster cette partie maintenant donc je vous ferait part de mes pensées philosophiques une autre fois ^^"

Bonne lecture !

**Résumé**: C'était toujours le même scénario : bougies éteintes, noir complet, mains ligotées, baisers… caresses… Et cette question qui tournait dans la tête d'Harry devenait chaque jour plus obsédante: Qui ?

**Partie 6 :**

Hermione n'était pas stupide, tout le monde pouvait l'attester. C'était une jeune fille studieuse particulièrement douée et motivée pour les études. Une sorcière polie, calme, et pointilleuse sur les règlements. Elle ne rendait jamais un devoir en retard, s'arrangeait toujours pour satisfaire les demandes qu'on lui faisait. Une gentille fille en soit.

Hermione avait également, et cela moins de gens le remarquaient, la capacité de s'investir complètement, voire avec un enthousiasme inquiétant, dans une mission visiblement impossible ou tout du moins compliquée. Elle adorait se servir de ses neurones comme d'une arme et composer des plans machiavéliques (qui offusqueraient Molly Weasley) afin de parvenir à tout prix à ses fins.

La chasse.

Cibler sa proie, l'observer, ses habitudes, ses lieux de vie, mettre au point le piège parfait, attendre le bon moment et frapper !

Hermione était une bonne fille mais elle aimait ce sentiment de toute puissance qu'elle avait en traquant sa victime.

Le 3ème année de Serdaigle qui avait osé dénigrer les pouvoirs du sang de dragon soudainement retrouvé à grogner comme l'un d'entre eux, les 5 Serpentards de 4ème année brusquement devenus Poufsoufflophobes, Harry qui avait trouvé son ignoble sweat préféré rendu subitement trois fois trop petit, Miss Teigne qu'on retrouvait rouge à pois blancs… tous ces enfantillages hum tous ces actes de justices amplement mérités étaient de son cru.

Elle s'évertuait le plus possible à cacher cette partie d'elle-même mais était toujours à l'affut de la moindre broutille qui subirait sa colère.

Alors quand Harry lui avait offert la possibilité de chasser un écureuil elle en avait frémi d'excitation. Seulement, elle n'avait pas tout de suite sorti l'artillerie lourde, elle s'était contentée de noter sagement le nom des gens qui entraient et sortaient de la bibliothèque.

Par respect pour son ami peut être, elle s'était dit qu'il méritait le plaisir de chasser lui-même son animal, elle s'était donc fait violence pour n'apporter qu'un soutien discret. Mais le résultat n'avait pas été celui espéré, Harry n'avait pas été à la hauteur et la proie n'avait pas été piégée, ce résultat avait frustré Hermione au plus au point bien qu'elle tente de le cacher.

Et puis Harry était revenu la voir. Il voulait s'attaquer à Malfoy cette fois-ci, mais ce dernier semblait plus filant qu'une anguille et il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus, il avait besoin d'aide. En bonne meilleure amie, la brune n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'aider n'est ce pas ?

oOoOo

Avec la reprise de la chasse à l'écureuil j'avais regagné du poil de la bête. En moi était ancrée cette certitude que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas rester comme ça à me laisser bouffer par Malfoy sans rien faire. Les rêves et mon obsession pour lui étaient devenus les moteurs efficaces de ma vengeance.

Je devais l'avoir, le bousculer comme il l'avait fait avec moi, je devais le punir, me venger.

Malheureusement, il m'avait semblé que Malfoy avait perçu mon changement, dès que je m'approchais de lui il filait plus vite que l'éclair et il s'arrangeait toujours pour être collé le plus possible à ses deux armoires à glace.

Je m'étais donc résigné à faire appel à Hermione. Résigné parce que j'aurais voulu régler ça tout seul et avais un peu peur de la folie que laissait transparaitre mon amie quand elle se donnait à fond dans quelque chose. Dans ces moments là, j'avais l'impression d'être face à un vampire assoiffé…

« Bien, bien, bien, alors comment allons nous attraper notre petit Malfoy … »

Et voilà, qu'est ce que je disais ! La brune en face de moi à l'air de tout sauf d'une gentille élève studieuse, ses yeux brillent d'une lueur prédatrice et elle tapote ses doigts entre eux d'un air tout sauf sain d'esprit (1).

« Bon, règle première : Bien connaître sa proie ! Harry, il faut que tu le pistes 24h/24h jusqu'à ce que tu saches la longueur de ses ongles de doigts de pieds et combien de grammes de dentifrice il utilise pour se brosser les dents. »

« … »

« Ensuite on passera au repérage des lieux fréquentés par notre proie, on doit connaitre le terrain sur le bout des ongles si on veut pouvoir s'adapter à toutes situations. Cela fait nous allons élaborer un plan qui ne lui laissera aucune échappatoire, il faut qu'il soit parfait, précis et mortel. »

«… Mortel ? »

« Oui, il faut que notre cible ne puisse pas se relever de cette attaque. Il va donc falloir frapper fort, très fort même. »

Donc je disais notre douce Hermione a tendance à devenir légèrement effrayante lorsqu'il s'agit de piéger quelqu'un.

« La partie de la mise en exécution du plan sera la plus satisfaisante les garçons, vous verrez ! Le meilleur moment est celui où la proie réalise ce qui lui arrive et là son visage se défait, ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement de terreur et de stupeur, généralement la personne pâlit aussi. Tiens, je me demande bien ce que ça va donner sur Malfoy ! »

J'échange un regard avec Ron, il a l'air un peu moins paniqué que moi comme s'il avait l'habitude, je comprends mieux pourquoi il a tendance à s'écraser devant sa petite amie lors d'un débat, se mettre dans son collimateur semble définitivement être une mauvaise idée.

« Et puis on pourrait organiser une battue ! Ou bien utiliser un appât ! Bien sûr il y a la technique de la nourriture empoisonnée mais alors il ne faut pas se tromper de victime, c'est plus compliqué… il y a aussi le coup classique du guet apens, je crois que c'est mon préféré celui-ci …»

« Hum Hermione, mon but n'est pas vraiment d'_éliminer_ Malfoy tu sais… »

Ma meilleure amie se tourne vers moi, ses cheveux flottants autour de son visage à la manière d'une aura inquiétante.

« Mais bien sûr Harry, nous n'allons pas lui faire de mal … C'est seulement une image évidement. »

Bizarrement, ses paroles ne m'apaisent pas du tout mais je décide de passer outre, après tout j'ai un Malfoy à attraper et elle me semble toute qualifiée.

« Hum bien, donc on commence quand ? »

« Tout de suite ! Va chercher ta carte et la cape de ton père. »

Je monte dans mon dortoir et fouille dans ma malle, je retrouve ma cape proprement pliée mais impossible de mettre la main sur la carte des maraudeurs.

« Tu la retrouveras pas. »

Ron m'a suivi. Je réponds sans lever la tête de ma valise.

« De quoi ? »

« Ta carte. Tu l'as déjà cherchée quand on traquait Squirrel, t'avais remué le dortoir de fond en comble alors je pense pas qu'elle t'aurait échappée. »

« Ah oui ! »

Je me relève ennuyé, cette disparition ne m'avait pas trop inquiété mais aujourd'hui elle me contrarie beaucoup plus. Où a donc bien pu passer cette fichue carte ? Elle n'a pas pu disparaitre comme ça toute seule. Mais en même temps on est très peu à connaître son existence, Ron, Hermione, Fred et George... Aucun de mes amis n'aurait besoin de me voler le parchemin puisqu'ils n'ont qu'à demander pour que je la leur prête… donc qui ? Est-ce-que Malfoy … non, à quoi cela pourrait-il bien lui servir ? Et il ne connait même pas l'existence de la carte.

« Haaarryyy ! »

Je sursaute au cri d'Hermione et redescends vers la salle commune.

« Ta mission commencera dès la fin du dîner. Je veux que tu suives Malfoy comme son ombre voire plus compris ? »

« Oui…compris. »

« Bien, alors allons-y, demain c'est samedi alors n'hésite pas à passer la nuit dans son dortoir s'il le faut. »

« Hein ? »

« Les moindres détails Harry, les moindres détails, je veux que tu connaisses ses habitudes les plus personnelles. »

« Hermione, tu es au courant que ça s'appelle du voyeurisme et même de la violation de vie privée ce que **tu** me demandes de faire. »

Non pas que cela me dérange, ce ne serait pas la première fois que j'enfreindrais les règlements mais le fait que ce soit **Hermione**, la Hermione-ne-dépasse-pas-la-ligne-d'un-orteil-ou-tu-brûleras-en-enfer, qui me le demande… décidement cette fille n'en finit pas de me surprendre.

« Non non, tu n'y es pas du tout, cela s'appelle de la collecte d'information, de l'espionnage justifié en quelque sorte, si tu deviens Auror tu y seras sûrement confronté. Prends ça comme un entrainement, et puis rappelle-toi que Malfoy est ta proie, pas de considération à avoir ! »

Ah vu comme ça évidemment…

« Bon on descend, c'est que vous entendre préparer des plans funestes je voudrais pas dire mais ça creuse. »

oOoOo

Harry et ses amis se dirigèrent donc comme à l'habitude vers la grande salle, la cape d'invisibilité du brun soigneusement cachée sous sa robe.

Ledit brun jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil mine de rien vers sa « cible », contrôlant où il en était dans son repas. Lorsque celui-ci fut fini, le serpentard blond se leva avec dignité et sortit d'un pas nonchalant. Le cœur battant, Harry le suivit et mis sa cape dès qu'il fut sûr d'être hors de vue.

Il le rattrapait alors, gardant une distance entre eux de quelques mètres afin de ne pas risquer de contacts accidentels mais de pouvoir tout de même entendre ce qu'il disait.

Pour l'instant cependant, il ne parlait pas. Il marchait tête haute, un air contrarié ne quittant pas ses traits tandis que ses deux gorilles le regardaient d'un œil inquiet.

On aurait dit que ses deux gardes du corps craignaient que leur protégé ne s'effondre dans le couloir alors que celui-ci ne semblait pas faible mais plutôt énervé.

« Draco. »

« … »

« Draco ! »

Le blond ne semblait pas entendre les appels ou tout du moins les ignoraient superbement.

« DRACO ! »

Le concerné sursauta.

« Qu'y a-t-il Goyle ? »

« Il y a que tu tires une tronche d'enterrement depuis un bout de temps et que ça commence à devenir légèrement désagréable. On se demandait si tu comptais continuer à ruminer salement dans ton coin ou bien si tu nous ferais l'honneur de nous dire ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Pour le coup, Draco était étonné, ses deux compagnons étaient, contrairement ce que tout le monde croyait, de vrais amis mais il était cependant rare qu'ils l'interrogent si directement. Il en conclut qu'il devait avoir l'air vraiment pitoyable, en tout cas assez pour faire parler un Goyle qui ne gaspillait jamais sa salive. Il retint un soupir mais répondit néanmoins.

« Et alors quoi ? Je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment vous n'allez pas m'en faire un plat si ? »

« Un peu fatigué ? Draco, on dirait qu'un train t'es passé de dessus. » contra Crabe

« Oui bien très fatigué alors… »

« T'es ridicule tu sais, on va finir par te faire avouer alors évite nous ta résistance inutile tu veux ? »

Draco pinça les lèvres, ses amis le connaissaient trop bien, il était vrai qu'il cédait toujours lorsqu'ils se mettaient sérieusement à l'interroger. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas pareil, cette fois-ci le faire avouer ne serait pas si simple. Il ne dirait rien, il ne voulait rien dire, d'ailleurs il ne voulait plus en parler ni même y penser, à quoi bon ?

« Bien félicitations les gars vous avez trouvé, oui je suis désespéré parce que Zabini m'a battu aux échecs alors qu'il était bourré et que j'étais sobre. Ma fierté de joueur chevronné en a pris un coup mais je pense que dans quelques années j'irais mieux, après quelques consultations chez un psycho-mage et un énorme travail sur moi-même ça devrait aller. »

Crabe et Goyle s'entre-regardèrent, c'était la première fois que leur ami utilisait un sarcasme si ridicule comme moyen de défense dans cette situation, peut être valait-il mieux le laisser tranquille. Par un accord tacite, ils n'ajoutèrent rien mais gardèrent un œil sur le blond tout en se jetant des regards significatifs.

Ils arrivèrent en silence devant l'entrée de la salle commune, un mur nu et humide qui s'ouvrit lorsque Goyle prononça le mot de passe « or cupide ». Harry réussi à retenir discrètement la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme et entra rapidement.

oOoOo

Une semaine plus tard, Harry suivait toujours Malfoy, il ne connaissait pas encore la longueur de ses ongles d'orteils ni la quantité exacte de dentifrice qu'il utilisait pour se brosser les dents mais il avait appris d'autres choses. Il savait désormais que Malfoy portait des boxers, noirs de préférences, qu'il aimait lire avant de dormir, qu'il jouait particulièrement bien aux échecs, qu'il n'était pas bavard sans être totalement froid avec ses amis, qu'il ne dormait généralement qu'avec un bas de pyjama...

Il avait appris pas mal d'informations qu'Hermione le forçait à répertorier régulièrement dans un petit carnet fatigué. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre une chose lui échappait. Tous les soirs, Malfoy ressortait des cachots peu après manger pour aller il ne savait où. Les premières fois, il ne l'avait simplement pas vu partir, trop occupé à détailler son « lieu de vie » afin d'en fournir une bonne description à Hermione. Puis il avait remarqué qu'il sortait discrètement de la salle commune et avait tenté de le suivre, sans succès Malfoy marchait trop rapidement et il ne pouvait lui courir après au risque de se faire repérer.

C'est dans ces moments là qu'il regrettait le plus d'avoir perdu sa carte car, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, le précieux parchemin avait totalement disparu.

Il finit donc par se lamenter auprès de ses amis sur cette manie qu'avait le blond de lui filer entre les doigts. Hermione lui promit les yeux brillants de trouver un moyen de pister Malfoy sous l'œil inquiet de Ron.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je vais te trouver un informulé redoutable. Je me demande comment les sorciers chassaient autrefois… je trouverais peut être un sort intéressant dans un livre d'Histoire… »

Et elle fila plus vite que son ombre dans le sanctuaire de la connaissance.

**To be continued ...**

Hum là je m'imaginais Mr Burns dans les Simpson … pas facile de décrire ce mouvement de mains ^^'


	7. Partie 7

**Titre**: La chasse à l'écureuil

**Disclamer** : Le monde de Harry Potter sort tout droit de l'imagination de notre prophétesse J.K. Rowling, Amen.

**Rating**: M

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ ?

**Note de l'auteur** :Salut les gens !

Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier (encore une fois) **Tintinabule** pour son commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir comme tous ses précédent d'ailleurs ^^, je suis ravie que mon Hermione effectivement légèrement psychopathe te plaise :p Un coup des farfadets ? Ces fourbes en seraient bien capables...

Ensuite je voudrais m'excuser par avance car je crois que ce chapitre est un peu moins consistant que les précédents... mais ce ne sera pas le cas pour les prochains promis ! Alors pour combler ce manque je me suis dit que j'allais vous faire un petit cours histoire que vous puissiez briller en société (encore plus que vous ne le faites déjà j'en suis sûre).

Nous allons donc faire aujourd'hui un peu de physique. Noooon ne partez pas restez ! Attendez la physique c'est pas si terrible je vous assure c'est marrant et intéressant parfois ! Siii je vous jure allez restez ! Pour me faire plaisir ! Bon j'ai dû déjà perdre la moitié de ceux qui lisent la note de l'auteur mais ce n'est pas grave continuons pour les braves (en espérant qu'il y en ait).

Un bon moyen de rendre la physique intéressante est de l'intégrer à la vie de tous les jours (c'est le cas pour toutes les matières d'ailleurs).

La question d'aujourd'hui sera donc : **Pourquoi porter un habit noir donne-t-il plus chaud que porter un habit blanc ?**

Bonne question n'est-ce pas ? Comment ça "on s'en fout" ? Toi le rebelle du fond, tu sors et toi la racaille en mini-jupe cache ta culotte on a bien vu qu'elle était blanche ! Vous permettez que je continue ? Merci.

Notre histoire commence avec le soleil. Mais si vous savez le truc qui brille dans le ciel pendant la journée ! Vous le remettez ? Bah voilà c'est lui. Notre astre solaire envoie continuellement des **rayons lumineux** sur notre planète. La lumière reçue du soleil est appelée **lumière blanche** et en fait il s'agit de la **somme des rayons lumineux de toutes les couleurs**. Vous savez ce qu'est un arc en ciel ? Allons mademoiselle faites un effort c'est ce truc multicolore sur lequel courent les petits poneys ! Vous voyez ? Hum bon. Ce phénomène est dû au passage de la lumière blanche au travers de fines gouttelettes d'eau. Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on en observe après la pluie, bravo Lampion. On dit dans ce cas que la lumière blanche est **diffractée**, c'est à dire les couleurs qui la compose sont séparées (en gros).

Bien, cela dit nous allons pouvoir passer à la perception des couleurs, c'est à dire à comment percevons nous qu'un objet est bleu par exemple.

Lorsque la lumière blanche arrive sur Terre elle va rencontrer une surface telle que l'herbe, vous, votre maison, un oiseau ... L'objet, qu'il soit animé ou non, va réagir différemment à l'arrivée de ces rayons. Il va soit les **absorber** soit les **réfléchir** (comme sur un miroir). Un objet rouge par exemple absorbe tous les rayons de la lumière blanche **sauf** les rayons de la couleur rouge qu'il réfléchit, c'est ce qui fait qu'on le voit de cette couleur. En clair, **les objets sont de la couleur des rayons qu'ils réfléchissent**. Un objet blanc n'absorbe **aucun** rayonnement et nous renvoie donc de la lumière blanche ce qui fait qu'on le voit blanc. Un objet noir absorbe **tous** les rayonnements et ne nous en renvoie aucun, la "couleur" noir que nous percevons est en fait due à l'**absence** **de couleurs** qui nous sont renvoyées, à un vide de rayons.

Si vous avez réussi à saisir tout cela c'est bien, on y est presque.

Il vous faut maintenant associer la notion de rayons lumineux à la notion de chaleur. Je ne vais pas vous embrouiller avec des explications que je ne maîtrise pas, mais pour essayer de mettre ça dans un contexte compréhensible disons que vous avez certainement remarqué qu'il fait plus froid la nuit que le jour. Et bien voilà, le soleil nous réchauffe avec ces rayons autrement dit avec sa lumière. Les rayons lumineux véhiculent donc de la **chaleur** (encore une fois ceci est très simpliste mais permet selon moi de mieux comprendre -" je le dis au cas où des scientifiques passeraient par là ... corrigez moi mais ne me grondez pas trop !).

De là il doit vous être simple de comprendre que **plus on absorbe de rayons plus on absorbe de chaleur**. Donc un habit noir qui absorbe tous les rayons lumineux se réchauffera et vous réchauffer vous par la même occasion, alors qu'un habit blanc qui renvoie tous les rayons lumineux n'absorbera rien de leur chaleur (dans ce cas là, c'est plutôt vous qui tenez chaud à l'habit que l'inverse).

Hum j'espère avoir été assez claire et même avec un peu de chance vous avoir appris quelque chose ^^" A ceux qui savaient déjà tout ça et qui souhaiteraient me compléter ou me corriger n'hésitez surtout pas ! Et à ceux qui sont contents d'avoir appris quelque chose ou à ceux qui trouve que c'était un peu inutile dites le ! J'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis parce que moi ça m'a bien plu mais si ça agace les lecteurs c'est une perte de temps pour nous tous ^^"

Vous voilà libres, bonne lecture !

**Résumé**: C'était toujours le même scénario : bougies éteintes, noir complet, mains ligotées, baisers… caresses… Et cette question qui tournait dans la tête de Harry devenait chaque jour plus obsédante: Qui ?

**Partie 7 :**

« Alors Malfoy, comment ça va la vie ? Tout se passe bien ? »

« Très drôle… je suis fatigué alors je te prierais de bien vouloir me laisser tranquille ? »

« Ben voyons, t'es « fatigué » hein ? Tu peux servir cette excuse aux Serpentards mais tu te doutes bien que je vais pas m'en contenter… »

« Et pourtant tu vas devoir faire avec. »

« Allez fait pas ton timide ! J'en sais déjà beaucoup alors essaie pas de m'écarter maintenant. Je t'ai aidé non ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai … »

« Et ben alors ! Si je l'ai fait c'est que j'avais de bonnes raisons crois moi ! Après tout ça voilà que je te retrouve dans un état presque pire qu'avant … »

« Je veux juste oublier. »

« Et tu crois que c'est possible ? Tu sais comment ça a commencé cette histoire, ça n'aurait pas pris ces proportions si tu avais été capable « d'oublier ». »

« … »

« Bon, on s'y met ? »

« Vas-y je te regarde, je n'ai pas trop envie ce soir. »

« Ben voyons, c'est une sorte de punition c'est ça ? Tu t'empêches des petits plaisirs pour expier tes péchés ? »

« Ne soit pas stupide, j'en ai pas envie c'est tout. Et puis pourquoi je me punirais ? »

« Parce que tu es un petit masochiste peut être ? Wow je plaisante ! Pose ça ! »

« Bon tu t'y mets ou pas ? T'es venu ici pour tailler une bavette ou quoi ? »

« Non, non c'est bon, mais arrête de crier, ça m'aide pas franchement à me détendre. »

« Oh parce que tu as besoin d'être détendu pour ça ? Tu veux un petit massage ? »

« Non merci, j'aurais trop peur… »

« Comment ça ? Je suis très doué de mes mains ! »

« Je n'en doutes pas mais … Malfoy, enlève cet … air de ton visage tout de suite ! »

« Quel air ? »

« Celui là ! Tss ça t'amuse hein ? T'es un vrai gamin ! Tu sais que j'ai acquis mille fois assez d'informations pour ruiner ta réputation ? »

« ... »

« Ok … je retire, satisfait ? »

« Moyennement, encore une fois je me félicite de ne pas vouloir me confier aux autres, voilà ce qui arrive forcément. »

« Désolé… »

« … »

« … »

« Tu t'y prends mal. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu t'y prends mal, laisse moi faire. »

« … »

« Voilà, tu vois tu fatigueras moins comme ça. »

« Mmh. Merci… Malfoy. »

« Je t'en prie, tu étais tellement pitoyable qu'il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose. »

« Hé ! »

« Quelle réaction puérile … »

« Hé mais tu … te venges là non ? »

« Un Malfoy rend toujours coups pour coups. »

« Un Malfoy est une vraie tête de mule oui ! »

« Surveille tes mots, tu ne voudrais pas t'attirer les foudres de la tête de mule si ? »

« Groumpf. »

« Belle éloquence. Et c'est moi l'animal ? »

« Bon pause, je m'occupe de finir ça. »

« Maintenant qu'on a bien ri Malfoy, parle moi sérieusement. »

« Je parle toujours sérieusement. »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. Et donc tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Tu oses encore poser la question ? »

« Tu parles de cette fameuse partie d'échec où j'ai … »

« T'es lourd là, je te parle d'Harry bien sûr. »

« Harry qui ? Aïe ! Ca fait mal ! »

« Bien sûr, c'est le but, si tu voulais bien arrêter de tourner autour du pot on n'en serait pas là. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'user de la force contre moi va me faire parler ? »

« Et bien si j'en crois ton côté maso alors oui. »

« Mon supposé côté masochiste ne chercherait-il pas plutôt ces coups ? »

« Mais tu … raaah tu m'énerves. »

« Il semblerait oui. »

« C'est bien ça le problème avec toi Malfoy ! Tu pousses les autres à bout pour mieux te planquer ! T'es qu'un trouillard voilà tout ! Un pauvre petit aristo qui a trop peur des autres pour les affronter ! Tu te donnes des grands airs mais tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Reviens ici ! »

« Et puis quoi ? Ca te plait tant que ça de m'insulter ? Après tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, après toutes les discussions que nous avons pu avoir ! Pourquoi es-tu si … détestable ? Tu me dégoute… utiliser ça contre moi ! Je t'ai dis ce que j'ai vécu ! Je t'ai _**tout**_ dis ! Tu t'en rends compte au moins ? Tu te rends compte que j'ai tout caché à mes amis pour n'en parler qu'à toi ! »

« Oh arrête ça ! Te la joue pas jeune fille à fleur de peau, t'es pas tout blanc non plus ! C'est pas comme si tu t'étais jeté dans mes bras en suppliant ma protection et que je t'avais viré à coups de pieds ! Tu joues toujours la victime alors que t'as juste voulu me manipuler ! Oh tu me croyais si aveugle que ça ? Merlin ! T'as vraiment la sale manie de sous-estimer tout le monde ! »

« Et alors ? Excuse moi de ne pas avoir immédiatement décelé ton brillant esprit mais il est si bien caché. Bien sûr que je voulais te manipuler ! Je n'allais tout de même pas m'ouvrir à _**toi**_ ! »

« … »

« … »

« … Et pourtant tu l'as fait … »

« Oui … je n'aurais sûrement pas dû … »

« Il y a des tas de choses que tu n'aurais pas dû faire Malfoy, mais me parler n'était sûrement pas l'une d'entre elles. »

« La modestie ne t'étouffe pas … »

« J'ai essayé de t'aider non ? »

« Oui, excellent résultat d'ailleurs, merci beaucoup ! »

« Eh ! Avec les méthodes que t'as employé bien sûr que ça a pas marché ! Plus empoté tu meurs ! »

« Je n'étais pas empoté ! Demande à Potter ! »

« Je ne parle pas de ça abr… Malfoy. Cacher ton identité comme ça, bien sûr que ça allait mal se passer ! Si tu m'en avais parler plus tôt j'aurais pu essayer de te dissuader ! Mais non, môôônsieur n'a pas besoin de conseils c'est ça ? »

« C'est-à-dire que ce n'était pas vraiment … prévu… »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? »

« Et bien quand je l'ai vu comme ça … seul à cette table… il avait les sourcils froncés et l'air de s'ennuyer ferme … sa main passait sans cesse dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer et … »

« Oui, bon j'ai compris l'idée. Et qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à passer à l'action ? »

« Il a suçoté sa plume. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il a suçoté sa plume ! »

« Pour le sang froid légendaire des Malfoy on repassera ! Il suce sa plume et tu lui taille une pipe ! »

« Oui bon … tu sais combien de mois de frustration j'ai derrière moi ? »

« Oh pitié tu ne vas pas **encore** essayer de te faire passer pour la victime ! T'as plus que tort là ! »

« Dis donc tu n'étais pas censé m'aider ? Tu peux déjà commencer par arrêter de m'accuser constamment. »

« Pour que je t'aide il faudrait que tu ne me caches pas tant de choses. »

« Je t'ai dit pourquoi je faisait tout ça. »

« Oh pitié, qui croirais ton histoire de sortilège à briser ? »

« Envoûtement… »

« Ca revient au même, si tu faisais face à tes sentiments on avancerais déjà mieux. »

« Quels sentiments ? »

« Malfoy, je sais que tu es un pro du déni mais tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'arrives pas à réaliser. »

« Aurais-tu l'aimable amabilité de m'informer de quoi tu parles ? »

« Du fait que tu l'aimes bougre d'idiot ! »

« Ne me traite pas d'idiot ! Et puis je … je… ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Ca suffit maintenant ! Regarde un peu la réalité en face ! Tu crois sérieusement que je t'aurais aidé si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? »

« Mais alors **tu** es celui qui m'as manipulé pour que je tombe amour… pour que … _**ça**_ arrive ! »

« Tu l'étais déjà avant qu'est ce que tu crois ! Tu l'étais déjà complètement dès le début ! Bon bien sûr ça s'est renforcé avec le temps mais c'est uniquement de ta faute. Il est temps que tu fasses face maintenant. »

« Pas question, tu mens. »

« Réfléchis un peu ! Tu n'y a jamais pensé ? L'envie de le regarder, de le toucher … et je parie que tu ne t'es pas senti si bien que ça quand il t'a rejeté non ? Pour le commun des mortels cela s'appelle l'a-mour, un sentiment généralement apprécié, surtout quand il est partagé. »

« L'amour n'existe que pour les naïfs. Je ressentais juste une sorte … d'obsession très malsaine pour Potter, c'est tout. »

« Ecoute, admet le une bonne fois pour toute qu'on puisse en finir, c'est même plus amusant à ce stade là. »

« Amusant ? Je tourne poufsouffle et ce n'est pas assez « amusant » pour toi ? Comme ça au moins je me sens soutenu, tu me mets au même niveau qu'un mauvais divertissement. »

« Bien tu reconnais « tourner poufsouffle » ce qui dans ton langage doit vouloir dire un truc du genre « je ne pense plus seulement à moi-même, ma tête est remplie d'images de lui, je veux le serrer dans mes bras et lui faire des bisous tout partout ! » c'est bien ça ? »

« Ridicule … »

« C'est toi qui l'as dit pas moi. »

« C'est ton raisonnement qui est ridicule, comment je pourrais être tomber amou… comment ça pourrait être _**ça**_ ? Ce genre de chose arrive subitement sans raison aucune ? Et Potter en plus ! Impossible ! Non, ça doit être un enchantement bizarre … »

« Et lancé par qui ? »

« Et bien … »

« Parce qu'il faudrait être sérieusement tordu pour jeter ce sort non ? »

« Potter est tordu … »

« Autant que toi. Et puis ça lui aurait rapporté quoi ? Je te rappelle qu'il n'est pas vraiment en meilleur état que toi ! »

« Vraiment ? Comment ça ? »

« Et après tu prétends ne pas l'aimer ! Mais regarde-toi, tu paniques presque à l'idée qu'il aille mal. »

« Je ne panique pas. »

« Non, mais tu pâlis étrangement … ah tu m'excuses, je retire ça. »

« Dis moi d'abord. »

« Et te voilà tout fébrile. Attends que je le sorte. »

« … »

« Eh il est pas mal ! Je me demande si je ne pourrais pas …»

« Ca suffit, pose ce gâteau tout de suite, et dis moi ce qui ne va pas avec Potter ! »

« Ce qui ne va pas c'est qu'un certain serpentard l'obsède continuellement, il dort mal à cause de ça, et c'est le mec le plus frustré que j'ai jamais vu, pas même sûr que tu l'égales. »

« Frustré ? »

« Oui frustré, et pas que sexuellement à mon avis. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Hey ! Tu veux pas que je résolve cette histoire à ta place non plus ? Si tu veux mettre tout ça au clair t'as qu'à aller lui parler au lieu de le fuir. »

« Je ne fuis pas ! Simplement quand il s'approche j'ai comme un besoin pressant de … m'éloigner rapidement. »

« Ce qui s'appelle en langage commun : la fuite. »

« Tous les gryffondors sont aussi têtus que toi ? »

« Et tous les blondinets de Serpentards sont aussi têtus que toi ? »

« Tss. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Bon vu l'heure je vais y aller. Repense à ce que je t'ai dis et sois plus honnête envers toi-même, tu resteras toujours au même point sinon. Je te laisse le gâteau, bonne nuit Malfoy.»

« Bonne nuit … Weasley. »

**To be continued ...**

Alors ? Qui s'en doutait ? C'est peu commun je vous l'accorde ... Quand avez-vous réaliser ? Je tiens à dissiper les doutes si doutes il y a c'est bien Ron qui est présent ici. ^o^


	8. Partie 8

**Titre**: La chasse à l'écureuil

**Disclamer** : Le monde de Harry Potter sort tout droit de l'imagination de notre prophétesse J.K. Rowling, Amen.

**Rating**: M

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ (allez, on ne se le cache plus) Draco Malfoy

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonsoir ! Voici qui arrive la 8ème partie de la chasse à l'écureuil ^o^ la fin approche à grands pas ... d'ailleurs je l'ai déjà écrite mais j'ai super peur qu'elle ne soit pas satisfaisante alors je vais la rebosser -".

Encore une fois merci à **Tintinabule** pour sa review, je suis ravie d'avoir enrichi ta connaissance en physique :p.

Je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration et de temps pour du blabla alors je vous laisse lire !

Bonne lecture !

**Résumé**: C'était toujours le même scénario : bougies éteintes, noir complet, mains ligotées, baisers… caresses… Et cette question qui tournait dans la tête d'Harry devenait chaque jour plus obsédante: Qui ?

**Partie 8 :**

Hermione avait trouvé.

Cela ne lui avait pris qu'une petite soirée à la bibliothèque pour dénicher le sort parfait qui permettrait à Harry de découvrir où allait Malfoy.

En rentrant à la salle commune elle avait croisé Ron et l'avait embarqué avec elle chercher leur ami pour lui exposer son plan.

Enfermés dans la salle sur demande déguisée en base militaire pour l'occasion, elle leur avait fait part de sa découverte.

« Le principe est très simple, ça ressemble un peu à _pointe au Nord_ et à _lumos_ . Tu prononces « _furit_ _te reperire_ », bon dans ton cas ce sera sûrement en informulé donc tu le penseras plutôt. Et en même temps, il faut que tu te concentres très fort sur ta proie enfin la personne à trouver, ici en l'occurrence il s'agira de Malfoy. Ensuite ta baguette t'indiquera simplement le chemin en brillant plus ou moins fort. »

« En brillant ? »

« Oui, ce sera un peu du genre, « tu chauffes » et « ah non pas par là, c'est froid ». »

« Ah ok. »

« C'est quoi ces histoires de refroidissement et de personnes chauffantes ? »

« Oh c'est un jeu moldu. Par exemple, tu caches un objet et tu guides ton ami pour qu'il le trouve en lui donnant des indications sur la « température » de sa position. En gros, plus il est proche de l'objet plus la température est élevée. »

« Ah. »

« Donc, lorsque tu auras lancé le sort, ta baguette brillera intensément quand tu la pointeras dans la direction vers laquelle est Malfoy. »

« Je risque de me faire repérer si ma baguette brille comme un phare … »

« Sous la cape d'invisibilité, on ne verra rien de l'extérieur à priori, il faut juste que tu fasses très attention à tes pieds, si ils dépassent, illuminés dans un couloir sombre, tu pourras dire adieu à ta filature. »

« D'accord. »

« Apparemment la difficulté de ce sort réside dans le fait qu'il faille vraiment penser très fort à ta proie, le mieux c'est que tu visualises son visage le plus clairement possible tout en pensant au pourquoi de ta recherche. »

« Ça ne semble pas si difficile… »

« Ah oui ? Et bien essaye pour voir, cherche Ginny par exemple. »

Acceptant le défi, Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'image de la petite sœur de Ron. Ses longs cheveux roux, ses tâches de rousseur, ses yeux en amandes, sa peau crème … il devait la trouver pour prouver à Hermione qu'il était capable de lancer ce sort. _Furit te reperire _marmonna-t-il plusieurs fois, puis il ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa baguette.

Elle était toujours aussi neutre, aucune lumière ne s'alluma lorsqu'il la dirigea dans différentes directions.

« Elle est peut être trop loin… » Supposa-t-il.

« Ce sort ne prend pas en compte les distances, que la personne soit juste derrière toi ou à quelques kilomètres, il n'en sera pas plus difficile à lancer. »

« … »

« Il vas donc sûrement falloir que tu t'entraines quelques temps avant que cela fonctionne. »

Quelques temps ? Harry n'avait pas envie d'attendre « quelques temps » avant de savoir où se rendait Malfoy. Il se sentait mal à l'idée que quelque chose lui échappait dans la vie du serpentard blond. L'obsession qui le poussait vers lui prenait de plus en plus une dangereuse ampleur. Aussi, non content de le regarder constamment, il était maintenant rongé par une faim insatiable de connaitre les moindres détails de sa vie. Sans doute cette faim était-elle une conséquence des incitations de sa meilleure amie à collecter des informations. Il lui était devenu naturel de retenir chaque chose que faisait Malfoy.

Parallèlement les rêves qu'il avait de lui étaient toujours présents, cependant certains avaient pris une étrange tournure. Le serpentard pervers et provocateur avait peu à peu laissé place à un Malfoy plus froid mais aussi plus réaliste. Ses rêves ressemblaient désormais plus à des souvenirs qu'il aurait pu avoir du véritable Draco. Mais les scènes qui se jouaient dans sa tête n'avaient rien à voir avec la réalité. Jamais le blond ne le regardait, jamais il ne lui parlait, jamais il ne lui serrait doucement l'épaule…

Harry était assez inquiet de ce changement, il s'était bizarrement habitué aux rêves très érotiques qu'il faisait sur son ennemi, c'était certes tordu mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Le désir ne se contrôlait pas et surtout à son âge, un fantasme un peu bizarre était sans doute quelque chose de courant pour un jeune homme. Surtout quand le fantasme en question vous avait déjà fait prendre votre pied.

Mais rêver d'une relation platonique ? Où était l'intérêt ? Ce n'étaient certainement pas ses hormones qui lui mettaient en tête des scènes où il ne faisait que voir Malfoy sourire, et rêver de l'observer les cheveux au vent aurait dû être d'une morosité ennuyante.

Et pourtant.

Et pourtant c'était en se réveillant de ce genre de rêves qu'il se sentait le mieux.

Et paradoxalement le plus mal.

Car ces rêves le frustraient comme le faisaient les rêves érotiques.

Ils le frustraient de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait, de ne pas comprendre cette sensation de vide qui se creusait de plus en plus en lui.

Alors que devait-il faire ?

Plus il était obsédé par Malfoy et plus il se sentait en manque de quelque chose. Mais de quoi ? Ce malaise grandissant restait inexpliqué et il essayait tant bien que mal de se noyer dans des plans de vengeance pour oublier ce sentiment désagréable.

Ferait-il mieux d'abandonner et d'oublier ? La vengeance valait-elle qu'il se torture lui-même comme cela ?

« Mais quand tout sera fini le manque disparaitra sûrement. »

C'était ce qu'il se disait, ce qui le faisait tenir était cette unique certitude. Il se sentait englué dans quelque chose de trop… pour lui. Trop quoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il se sentait si mal de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il hésitait à en parler à ses amis.

Ron et Hermione pourraient-ils le comprendre ?

Sauraient-ils ce qu'est ce pincement douloureux qu'il ressentait en pensant à Malfoy ?

Ce n'était pas de la haine. Harry s'y connaissait en haine et ce sentiment était différent. Il n'était pas aussi noir mais il faisait plus mal en quelque sorte, il était plus prenant.

La haine donnait des forces, elle donnait l'envie de se battre contre quelqu'un.

Cette…chose ne lui donnait aucunes forces, elle le rendait mal comme un drogué en manque.

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était sa drogue.

Il ne savait pas ce qui calmerait ce besoin parfois si violent qu'il lui paraissait vital.

Alors il se jetait à corps perdu dans la préparation de sa vengeance, après tout c'était peut être elle qui apporterait la délivrance tant attendue.

Ce sort, _Furit te reperire, _il fallait qu'il le maîtrise rapidement, il devait en finir avec cette histoire qui n'avait que trop durée.

« J'essaierai tous les soirs, à force je finirais bien par y arriver. »

« Très bien. » fit Hermione.

« Harry ! » elle le rappela alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de la salle.

« Oui ? »

« Harry, tu … »

« ? »

« …Non…ce n'est rien… »

« Ah ? Ok, bon on y va ? »

Et les trois compères se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

oOoOo

J'observe Malfoy mangeant sans appétit ses pommes de terres à la crème. Il leur jette un regard peu gourmand puis repose sa fourchette en soupirant. Zabini se met à lui parler et il le regarde gesticuler en souriant vaguement.

Il a l'air fatigué.

C'est vrai que dernièrement, j'ai beaucoup observé ses habitudes, ses mouvements, ses tics, mais j'en avais presque oublié de regarder simplement son visage.

Ce visage tant détesté.

Ce visage méprisant.

Ce visage trop pâle.

Ce visage trop pointu.

Il est beau.

A cette pensée je plonge la tête dans mon pudding m'attirant un regard curieux et amusé de Ron.

Beau ?

Merlin mes rêves me montent vraiment trop à la tête. Dans ceux-ci Malfoy a le droit d'être… beau mais pas dans la réalité ! Les rêves ne sont pas réels ! Ils délirent et nous montrent un peu n'importe quoi. Il faut que je garde en tête ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas.

Malfoy = petit serpentard méprisable : Vrai

Malfoy = beau : Pas vrai !

Disons juste qu'il n'est pas trop laid, presque agréable à regarder. J'ai bien dit **presque**.

« Harry ! »

Je tourne la tête vers mon meilleur ami.

« Mh ? »

« A quoi tu penses exactement ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben t'arrêtes pas de fixer Malfoy depuis tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'il ne l'ai pas remarqué, on aurait dit que tu voulais le transpercer du regard. »

Oups.

« Et bien … j'étais en train de … d'observer ce qu'il mange afin de savoir quoi empoisonner. »

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Oui, oui, tout à fait. Dis moi Ron … tu ne trouves pas que Malfoy a l'air… fatigué ces temps-ci. »

Il regarde rapidement le serpentard désigné et se retourne vers moi en souriant largement.

« Ah oui tiens. C'est vrai qu'il a pas l'air en forme notre petit blond. »

Je n'aime pas quand Ron lui donne des surnoms comme ça, comme si ils étaient proches.

« Peut être que c'est parce qu'il s'amuse trop. »

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien, il sort le soir non ? Alors peut être qu'il va retrouver quelqu'un et qu'il se fait plaisir… »

J'ai mal à la poitrine.

« Se faire plaisir… tu veux dire … ? »

« Ça j'en sais rien, c'est à toi de trouver non ? Ça va Harry ? Tu fais une drôle de tête. »

« Oui … oui ça va. »

Avec un air que je n'arrive pas à identifier, Ron s'en retourne vers son assiette.

Et si Malfoy … voyait quelqu'un qu'est ce que je ferais ?

Idiot !

Comment ça « qu'est ce que je ferais ? » ! Je ne ferais rien voilà tout !

Ca me regarde pas.

Même si…

Lorsqu'il m'a touché sortait-il déjà avec cette personne ? C'est dégoutant. En serait-il vraiment capable ? Remarque au point où il en est…

Il sort avec quelqu'un.

Cette pensée me fait mal.

Juste ici, droit au cœur.

Il n'y a pourtant aucune raison.

Aucune ?

Merde Malfoy qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

Pourquoi utiliser ce moyen **là** pour m'humilier ? Je me retrouve comme une loque maintenant. A cause de toi. Je me déteste de plus en plus de ne pas réussir à …

…

Il faut en finir.

oOoOo

_« Furit te reperire. » _

C'était la première fois que Harry utilisait ce sort pour trouver Malfoy.

Il avait visualisé le visage de sa cible avec un facilité déconcertante. Sans peine, il s'était remémoré la forme de son visage, la masse de cheveux blonds collée sur son crâne, son teint pâle, son nez droit, ses yeux gris, ses lèvres …

Et puis il avait pensé à ce besoin. Ce besoin qui le rongeait. Ce besoin de savoir. Enfin. Cette part de sa vie que Malfoy lui cachait encore. Quel que soit le lieu où il se rendait… avec qui que ce soit… il devait savoir.

Il avait ouvert doucement les yeux.

« _Furit te reperire_ ! » pensait-il très fort « _Furit te reperire _! »

Et au bout de sa baguette se mit à briller une douce lueur.

Du premier coup ! Il avait réussi du premier coup !

Abasourdi, il dirigea sa baguette vers la porte par laquelle Malfoy venait de partir. La lueur se fit plus intense. Encore tout étonné mais ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Harry s'engagea à la suite de sa proie.

Le cœur battant, il sortit de la salle commune en prenant bien garde à ce que ses pieds ne dépassent pas, comme le lui avait conseillé Hermione. Il maintenait un bon rythme alors qu'il montait les marches à la suite de Malfoy. Il lui semblait que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la sortie mais lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la grand Hall, sa baguette lui indiqua une toute autre direction.

Il passa alors une petite porte qui lui paraissait étrangement familière. Il était déjà venu ici.

Ses souvenirs lui revinrent alors qu'il arrivait dans un couloir plein de tableaux représentants toutes sortes de nourriture.

Malfoy ne se rendait tout de même pas … là. C'était bien le dernier endroit où il aurait pensé trouver le serpentard.

Toujours couvert de sa cape, il se dirigea vers la peinture d'une énorme coupe de fruit. Il caressa rapidement la poire qui se mit à rire jusqu'à ce qu'une poignée vienne se former.

Là, il hésita. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se faire repérer maintenant.

En priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, il ouvrit très lentement la porte, espérant que Malfoy soit assez loin dans la cuisine pour ne pas le remarquer. Dès que l'espace fut suffisant, il se glissa entre les panneaux et les referma toujours aussi doucement.

Il se retourna comme au ralenti, craignant de trouver le blond à l'attendre dans son dos avec un sourire malveillant. Mais il n'était pas là.

Soulagé, Harry regarda un peu aux alentours. Il ne restait que quelques elfes de maisons qui rangeaient en silence.

Soudain, il entendit des voix.

Se dirigeant vers leur source il finit par voir le serpentard de dos parlant avec … Ron ?

Il se figea.

Ron ?

Que faisait-il ici ?

Et discutant si librement avec Malfoy en plus ? Il se frotta énergiquement les yeux puis les rouvrit. Ron était toujours là, assis confortablement entre deux sacs de farine.

Il semblait très à l'aise avec le blond et le regardait … cuisiner ?

Pour la deuxième fois en une poignée de secondes, Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Malfoy … cuisinait. Il le vit se retourner pour se saisir d'un ingrédient qu'il ajouta d'une main experte à son saladier avant de se remettre à en mélanger le contenu.

« Avoue que ça te démangeait ! »

« Tu es fatiguant Weasley. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne cuisines pas toi ce soir ? »

« Parce que ce soir, j'ai un livre à lire ! » fit Ron en montrant l'ouvrage qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Tu sais lire, toi ? » dit Malfoy d'un air … amusé ?

« Ahaha ! Hilarant monseigneur. Apprenez que oui, je sais lire et que ce bouquin est passionnant ! Il s'agit de … euh l'Histoire de Poudlard ! Hermione m'a for… hum m'a conseillé de le lire. »

« Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt. A ton âge, il faut encore que Granger soit là pour te cultiver un peu. Tu pourras lui dire merci. »

« J'y manquerais pas. Je lui ferai part de ma **très** **chaleureuse** reconnaissance. »

« Erk, Weasley tu es prié de ne pas me parler de tes chaleurs. »

« Chacun ses talents Malfoy ! »

« C'est cela oui. »

(attention passage en POV Harry !)

Moment de silence. Je suis toujours stupéfait. Comment peuvent-ils … se parler si légèrement … et plaisanter … C'est dingue. Je rêve là ? Ronald Weasley et Draco Malfoy amis ? On est dans quelle dimension ? Le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête c'est ça ?

Bon alors admettons, admettons que ce soit possible. Pourquoi Ron ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ? Il devait le savoir que c'était lui Squirrel.

Je sens mon sang s'échauffer, il le savait et il ne m'a rien dit. Faux frère !

Et en plus, je le retrouve en train de faire ami-ami avec ce damné serpentard ! A quoi joue-t-il bon sang ? Je le regarde d'un air rageur fixer attentivement son bouquin.

« Bon Malfoy, je vais te laisser. »

« Déjà ? »

« Eh oui, que veux-tu j'ai rendez-vous avec une jolie brune qui tolère moyennement que je sois en retard. »

« Tu es un soumis Weasley. »

« Tu peux parler. Allez à plus ! »

Ron se lève mais je ne le regarde plus. Si je le faisais je crois que j'aurais du mal à me retenir de me jeter sur lui pour exiger des explications. Je fixe donc Malfoy qui semble être occupé à mettre quelque chose au four pendant que mon futur-ex-meilleur ami ramasse ses affaires.

Alors que Ron passe près de moi pour sortir, il trébuche. Une fraction de secondes plus tard il tombe sur le sol, emportant ma cape dans sa chute.

Sale traître ! Non content de me planter un couteau dans le dos il faut aussi que tu ruines ma couverture ! Je suis totalement grillé maintenant !

Le maladroit se relève comme si de rien n'était et s'en va sans un regard pour moi.

Je fixe rageusement la porte par laquelle il vient de sortir. Savait-il … ?

C'est alors que retentit dans mon dos une exclamation étonnée.

« Potter ? »

**To be continued ...**

Alors ? Quand je vous disais que le dénouement approchait ! Pour tout dire, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre suivi d'un épilogue qui explicitera un peu tout mon bordel xD je ne sais pas encore trop sous quelle forme je vais faire celui-ci mais j'essaierai d'en trouver une qui convienne ^o^

Encore une fois si vous avez une quelconque remarque n'hésitez pas !

A la semaine prochaine !

ps: Un grand merci à **melofrench** pour ses corrections ! Elle m'a fait remarquer des fautes vraiment honteuses T_T heureusement qu'elle est là ...


	9. Partie 9

**Titre**: La chasse à l'écureuil

**Disclamer** : Le monde de Harry Potter sort tout droit de l'imagination de notre prophétesse J.K. Rowling, Amen.

**Rating**: M

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ (allez, on ne se le cache plus) Draco Malfoy

**Note de l'auteur** :Bonsoir ! Voici venir la fin de la fic !

Comme vous allez pouvoir le constater ce chapitre est le plus long de tous ! Environ 5 500 mots \o/ Je ne voulais ni couper ni bâcler donc voilà ^^". J'espère que cette fin vous satisfera, je l'ai pas mal rebossée et je tiens à remercier officiellement **melofrench** ! Ma sauveuse qui m'avait déjà aidée en corrigeant certaines de mes parties précédentes, pour le coup là elle m'a sauvée plus que jamais en me dirigeant carrément dans mon scénario ! Merci à toi ! Et allez lire ses fics !

Merci aussi à **Tintinabule** ! (Oui, un peu de sadisme ne fait pas de mal xD Et bon courage pour tes révisions ! C'est pour le bac ?)

Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Résumé**: C'était toujours le même scénario : bougies éteintes, noir complet, mains ligotées, baisers… caresses… Et cette question qui tournait dans la tête de Harry devenait chaque jour plus obsédante: Qui ?

**Partie 9 :**

« Potter ? »

Je me retourne lentement, Potter jusqu'à nouvel ordre c'est encore moi.

Malfoy me regarde les yeux grands ouverts. Il doit être vraiment surpris car il ne pense même pas à mettre son masque d'arrogance. Et malgré son air quelque peu stupide je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Il me demande cela d'une voix blanche mais vide de toute animosité. Ce que je fais là ? Et bien comment dire … Si je te dis que je te suivais pour savoir avec qui tu fricotais tu me croirais ? Certainement pas. Et alors si je te dis que je suis obsédé par une vengeance qui m'empêche de dormir ? Toujours pas ?

Je ne te réponds pas. Je n'en ai pas envie, je n'ai pas de justification à te donner, c'est de ta faute tout ça. C'est de ta faute cette obsession qui me ronge. De ta faute, de ta faute, de ta faute …

C'est ce que je me suis répété.

C'est ce que je crois.

Croyais … ?

Face à toi rien n'est plus clair, quelque chose se calme en moi, quelque chose s'apaise. Tu me regardes simplement, moi. Et je peux faire de même, sans haine. N'est ce pas la première fois que l'on se regarde comme cela ?

J'avais tort Malfoy.

Dans mes rêves comme dans la réalité, tu es beau. A cet instant, légèrement éméché avec une trace de farine sur ta joue gauche. Adieu le maître des glaces tu parais presque … inoffensif.

Si seulement le tambour dans ma poitrine pouvait cesser deux minutes son raffut tout serait pour le mieux.

Au bout d'un temps que je ne saurais déterminer, des secondes ou bien peut être des minutes, je te sens frémir. Tu fermes les yeux, et lorsque tu les rouvres je reconnais les deux orbes glacées qui me font habituellement face.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça Potter ? » lances-tu d'un ton grinçant.

Le charme est rompu. Tu ne peux donc jamais te taire hein ! Je me sentais enfin … bien. Il faut toujours que tu ruines tout.

Sans réfléchir je m'avance vers toi. Je vais te faire payer Malfoy. C'est TOI qui as creusé ce vide et maintenant que j'entrevois un moyen de le combler tu me l'arraches ?

Enlève cet air malveillant de ton visage et pas la peine de me fusiller ainsi du regard, tu ne fais qu'augmenter la boule dans mon ventre et donc mon envie de vengeance. Tout ça c'est de ta faute, ta faute, ta faute …

Tu recules jusqu'à te retrouver à buter contre le plan de travail que tu utilisais tout à l'heure. Pour éviter toute tentative de fuite je me colle à toi. Il me semble te sentir tressaillir mais je me contente de bloquer ton bassin du mien et d'appuyer mes mains à plat sur la surface derrière toi pour mettre tout mon poids dans cette « étreinte ». Tu ne m'échapperas pas.

« Potter, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues exactement ? »

Ta voix tremble de rage ? Je te fais peur alors, tu m'en veux c'est ça ? Tu n'aimes pas ça sûrement … cette proximité. Pourtant c'est toi qui as commencé à jouer à ce jeu là en premier.

C'est toi le responsable de mon état.

« Draco … »

Je susurre à ton oreille et tu trembles. Peut être bien que moi aussi je peux jouer.

« Draco, je suis fatigué … »

C'est la stricte vérité. Je suis fatigué et pas que physiquement. Je n'ai même pas la force de me battre, de te frapper. Je ne veux pas d'une vengeance dans la violence, cela ne m'intéresse plus, je suis trop las pour cela. Je veux juste rester comme ça, je me sens à l'aise et puis ça a l'air de te contrarier ce qui n'est certainement pas un mal.

Je relâche légèrement notre étreinte douloureuse mais reste tout près de toi. Collés ainsi je suis certain que tu as remarqué mon cœur qui tambourine comme un malade mais tant pis. Je me moque de ce que tu peux penser de ça.

C'est de ta faute.

Je me penche un peu plus pour renifler doucement ton cou. Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi je le fais mais ne me pose pas de question.

Tu ne sens pas comme d'habitude. Ton odeur est toujours sucrée mais elle ne ressemble pas celle des biscuits. C'est étrange. C'est juste une odeur corporelle mais …

Tu ne dis plus rien Malfoy ? Je te sens tétanisé contre moi. Où est donc passée ta verve légendaire ? Si seulement j'avais su qu'il suffisait d'une étreinte pour te neutraliser j'aurais utilisé cette arme bien plus tôt.

« Potter … » ta voix est devenue murmure elle aussi « Potter arrête ça tu vas le regretter. »

Des menaces ? Non, tu sembles juste faire une constatation.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. » réponds-tu d'un ton résigné.

Pourquoi me parles-tu comme cela ? Dès que je pense te maîtriser, tu brouilles de nouveau les pistes en changeant de comportement. Tu es vraiment déroutant Malfoy. Mais quoique tu dises je ne vois pas comment je pourrais regretter cette ascendance que j'ai réussi à obtenir sur toi et qui par la même me fait me sentir si … complet.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu n'es sûrement pas prêt pour _**ça**_. »

Sur ces mots, tu dégages ta main et relèves délicatement mon visage en le rapprochant du tien.

Un baiser.

Malfoy …tu es en train de … me donner un baiser.

Simplement nos bouches l'une contre l'autre.

Simplement.

Si dépourvu de désir, juste de la tendresse.

Mon cœur déjà bien malmené se serre brusquement.

J'ouvre les yeux que j'avais clos inconsciemment. Tu ne me regardes pas, tu as détourné le visage.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ça … ?

A quoi tu joues encore ?

Joues… tu joues encore hein … tu joues …

Je m'écarte brusquement.

Tu joues Malfoy, mais à quoi ? Ca te rapporte quoi tout ça ? Tu ne t'en vantes pas et il n'y personne pour t'en féliciter alors à quoi ça te sert ? C'est une sorte de satisfaction personnelle ?

Tu relèves les yeux vers moi, je suis un instant choqué par ce que j'y lis. Comment oses-tu afficher cet air triste ?

« J'ai un problème Potter … »

« Pas qu'un Malfoy tu peux me croire ! Tu es une mine pour psychomage ! »

Tu ignores ma pique et poursuis.

« Je crois que Weasley avait raison. Tu te rends compte Potter ? Weasley était dans le vrai. »

Ron avait raison ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu as définitivement perdu l'esprit c'est ça ?

« Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire maintenant Potter ? Tout ça, ça ne mènera à rien n'est ce pas ? »

Merlin mais qu'est-ce-que tu me chantes là ? Tu commences à m'énerver avec tes énigmes à deux noises ! Ma colère qui avait été quelque peu étouffée ces derniers temps refait brusquement surface, telle une bouffée de chaleur incontrôlable elle me dépasse complètement.

« Ça suffit Malfoy ! Tu vas me le dire maintenant ! »

« Te le dire … » tu rougis brusquement « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu vas me dire comment t'as pu t'abaisser à me faire **ça** dans la bibliothèque ! Combien de fois t'es venu me sucer hein ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire quelque chose d'aussi dégoutant ? T'avais pas d'autres moyens pour m'humilier ? Pourquoi faire **ça** ? »

Oui pourquoi Malfoy ? Venir sans rien dire et repartir toujours sans un mot. Une impression de bien être et de plaisir gâchée par tes mauvaises intentions. C'est ignoble ce que tu m'as fait. Une telle trahison…Tu m'as fait mal Malfoy. Tu m'as fait très mal.

« Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi Potter hein ? Tu crois que c'est si simple que ça ? Un serpentard un peu vicieux qui vient te faire des choses salaces dans la bibliothèque, ça se résume à ça pour toi ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce à quoi je pensais pendant que tu prenais ton pied ! Oui parce que le nie pas Potter ! Tu appréciais le traitement sinon tu n'y serais pas revenu ! »

Arg, je rougis.

« Et en quoi c'était si _difficile_ pour toi, pour mon pauvre petit Malfoy, de faire toutes ces vilaines choses ? Si ça te dégoutait tant que ça t'avais qu'à ne pas y revenir toi non plus ! »

« Ca c'est à cause de toi abruti ! » me hurles-tu.

Je reste interdit. A cause de moi ? Tu te moques de moi là ?

« De quoi tu parles Malfoy ? Je t'ai jamais demandé de venir à ce que je sache. »

Soudainement, tu te mets à rire. Un rire jaune. Un rire tout sauf joyeux. Un rire à contrecœur. Un rire effrayant. Il semble presque désespéré ce rire. Tu reprends bien vite cet air malveillant qui te caractérise.

Et c'est alors à ton tour de t'avancer vers moi, et c'est au mien de reculer jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dos à un quelconque meuble.

Comme moi tout à l'heure, tu te rapproches afin d'être tout proche de moi, là tu me glisses à l'oreille :

« Oui, rien ne m'y obligeait n'est ce pas ? Mais dis moi, _Potter_, n'as-tu pas toi-même attendu mes visites avec impatience ? Je t'aurais manqué non ? Si je n'étais pas venu … »

« Je … tu … ne détourne pas la conversation ! Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi **tu** revenais à chaque fois. »

Ce n'est pas vraiment ta question qui est la source de ma difficulté à articuler, c'est le fait de ta proximité. Je ne me sens pas agressé juste … perturbé.

Tu baisses alors les yeux puis les relèves, résigné mais aussi un peu en colère.

« C'est à cause de ta voix. »

« Ma voix ? Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? »

« Est-ce-que tu savais, Potter, que tu as une voix des plus excitante quand tu gémis ? Est-ce-que tu savais, Potter, que ton souffle … Merlin, ton souffle haché … rien que l'entendre suffirait à m'exciter je crois. »

Heeeiinn ? Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?

« Et ton odeur … tu as une odeur si … ah je ne sais pas comment te la décrire mais ton odeur … elle me retourne la tête, elle me donne envie de te mordre, de te lécher... »

Ton souffle est court. Je rêve c'est ça ? Je me disais bien que toutes ces situations étaient trop invraisemblables pour être la réalité. J'ai devant moi le Malfoy pervers de mes songes. Oui, ceci n'est pas réel et j'aimerais bien me réveiller, ce cauchemar fait beaucoup trop… vrai.

Je veux me réveiller. Je veux me réveiller. Je veux me réveiller. Je veux me réveiller.

« Potter, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Je rouvre les yeux que j'avais fermés à m'en rentrer les globes oculaires dans le cerveau. Bizarre, normalement cette méthode fonctionne à tous les coups…

Tu t'écartes de moi sans précipitation et dis d'une voix rauque.

« Si tu as compris, vas-t-en ! »

Et tu me tournes le dos.

M'en aller ? Alors ça se finirait comme ça ? Enfin de compte c'était toi qui étais le plus accro.

Alors comme ça j'ai gagné ?

C'est fini.

Je l'ai eu ma vengeance.

Te faire avouer que c'était toi le mec en manque, que c'était toi qui avais besoin de moi. Tu reconnais ta défaite. Tu étais le faible qui dépendait de cette relation.

J'ai gagné.

La victoire était mienne depuis les premiers instants en fin de compte.

Je ressors unique vainqueur.

Vainqueur …

Mais de quoi ?

Où est la satisfaction tant attendue ?

Pourquoi le besoin se fait-il ressentir de façon si virulente ?

La solution n'était-elle pas d'en finir avec cette histoire ?

Je ne me sens pas mieux qu'avant, non, je me sens … coupable. Mais de quoi ? C'est lui qui est venu ! C'est sa faute ! Sa faute ! Sa faute … Cette pensée ne me réjouit même pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu alors que je me déclare gagnant. Qu'ai-je bien pu perdre ? Comment combler ce foutu manque qui ne s'est apaisé que lorsque j'ai … Ce manque … il s'est calmé… je me suis senti mieux lorsque je … regardais Malfoy… mais pas avec haine ou avec cet éclair triste dans les yeux… lorsque l'on se regardait simplement. Serait-ce cela ma solution ? Malfoy ? Sa présence serait-elle capable de me … de m'apaiser ? Ce serait ridicule …non ? C'est ce dont je rêvais mais c'est totalement inapplicable en réalité … n'est ce pas ? Quoiqu'au vu de ses dernières paroles et actions, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il serait contre… Mon visage s'enflamme.

Et si c'était ça ? Aurais-je pu passer à côté ? Mon ressentiment envers lui aurait-il été un moyen de me le cacher ? Je sais que je ne suis pas du genre clairvoyant dans ce genre de relation mais tout de même. Comment aurais-je pu passer à côté de _**ça**_ ? De l'effet qu'il me fait …de ce que je ressens … ri-di-cule, ridicule, ridicule ! Et pourtant …

J'observe son dos. Il tremble légèrement. J'observe sa nuque. Mon cœur se calme. J'ai une envie incongrue de …

DONG !

Je sursaute, un bruit ressemblant à celui d'un énorme gong vient de retentir. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Malfoy se dirige rapidement vers le four d'où il sort le plat enfourné un peu plus tôt.

C'est alors qu'elle arrive à mes narines. L'odeur. Cette odeur de biscuit qui m'a fait tourner la tête à chaque apparition de Squirrel. Cette odeur qui me le rappelle, lui. Et qui me rappelle cette envie que j'avais de lui. N'est ce pas semblable ? Mon odeur semble lui faire un effet monstre et il en va de même pour celle-ci. Elle me fait tourner la tête. Elle a comme une sorte d'emprise sur moi et réveille mon désir.

Il décolle précautionneusement chaque biscuit et, toujours sans me regarder, les dispose dans une grande assiette.

« Je peux goûter ? »

Il sursaute. S'attendait-il à ce que je sois déjà parti ? Il ne répond pas cependant et je m'approche de lui.

« Malfoy » je dis tout bas « Je peux goûter ? »

Il hoche la tête toujours sans se tourner vers moi.

Je m'approche alors et me saisis d'un gâteau. Je le renifle puis pousse un petit soupir, il sent bon mais il manque quelque chose, il manque l'odeur de Malfoy. Quand je réalise ma pensée je me dis que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Après tout après ce que j'ai découvert ce soir ce ne serai presque pas étonnant que ça marche.

Qu'est ce que je raconte ? C'est fou ! C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est dingue et ridicule ! Mais si c'était ça … autant ne pas passer à côté.

Sûr que ce n'est pas gagné, mais après tout j'ai eu un peu plus tôt la preuve que Malfoy pouvait être autre chose qu'un petit snob péteux puisqu'il discutait normalement avec mon futur-ex-meilleur ami. Ca doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose non ? Toute cette histoire…

Je mords dans le biscuit et en découvre la saveur sucrée avec ravissement. Il me semble coriace au début mais rapidement il se met à fondre dans ma bouche.

Malfoy ne bouge toujours pas, je me décide alors à faire ce dont j'avais envie tout à l'heure. Je m'approche de lui, pose mes mains sur ses épaules et embrasse sa nuque. Il se raidit mais ne fait pas un geste.

« Malfoy » je lui chuchote à l'oreille « Tu sens bon. »

« Je t'ai dis de partir … Potter. »

« Et si je ne veux pas ? »

« Si tu ne veux pas ce sera à toi d'assumer les conséquences. »

« Et quelles pourraient elles être ? » dis-je en le tournant vers moi.

Il ne me répond pas.

« Draco … » je lui murmure.

Comme si c'était le signal qu'il attendait, Malfoy redresse vivement la tête et me lance un regard accusateur, il pose alors ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage et le rapproche brusquement du sien.

Nos bouches se rencontrent cependant en douceur et comme tout à l'heure, il se contente d'un contact tristement à peine appuyé. Alors je fais quelque chose qui me surprend moi-même. Par soucis peut être d'augmenter l'agréable mais trop légère sensation, je commence à bouger mes lèvres. Je me mets à déposer de légers baisers sur la sienne. Il passe alors sa main dans mes cheveux et commence à lécher mes lèvres, il semble vouloir que je les ouvre. Après quelques secondes, j'obéis.

Sa langue entre alors timidement à la rencontre de la mienne. Elle la caresse puis se met à la titiller, l'invitant à réagir et à danser avec elle. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait. J'ai l'impression de ne pas contrôler ce muscle qui entre et sort de ma bouche dans une sorte de ballet effréné.

Mais plus perturbants qu'une langue hors contrôle, ce sont mes sentiments qui m'étonne. Je me sens bien, vraiment bien, exceptionnellement bien même. Pour tout dire je me sens presque planer, comme si j'avais pris une substance pas très licite. Le nœud dans mon ventre et le pincement de mon cœur semblent avoir miraculeusement disparus, ils sont maintenant remplacés par une sensation de bonheur qui ne tarde pas à se teinter d'excitation. Oui, je commence même à avoir sérieusement chaud … et besoin d'air aussi.

Tout embrumé par le plaisir, je sens Malfoy cesser le baiser mais continuer tout de même à butiner mes lèvres.

Il me parle alors d'une voix rauque.

« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit de fuir tant que tu le pouvais. »

Fuir ? Alors que je viens de voir ma théorie improbable confirmée ? Sûrement pas.

« Et je ne peux plus maintenant ? » dis je d'un ton amusé.

Il s'arrache de moi.

« Tu peux … »

« Tu sais quoi Malfoy, je crois que je n'en ai pas envie, de fuir. »

J'essaie de paraitre sûr de moi mais en réalité, je commence à angoisser sérieusement. Et si ce n'était pas ça ? Et si ça ne marchait pas ?

Cependant, il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière maintenant.

« Dis moi Malfoy, tu ne sors avec personne en ce moment ? »

« Comment je pour… hum non. »

« Ah très bien. »

« Très bien ? C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire ? »

« Eh bien, je crois oui. »

« Parfait ! »

Il se détache de moi et se retourne vers les gâteaux, il en prend un et le porte à sa bouche pour ensuite le mâchonner sans grande conviction. Ses mains tremblent et il semble peiner à reprendre un air impassible.

« Dis Malfoy. »

« ? »

« En quoi est ce que Ron avait raison ? »

Il rougit et me fusille méchamment du regard. La partie ne sera peut être pas si simple à gagner.

« En rien… »

« Ah vraiment ? Dommage …»

Il me lance un regard soupçonneux et repose ses yeux sur le biscuit délaissé. Il l'observe d'un air absent puis le pose rageusement sur la table.

« Ça te dérangerait de dégager Potter ? Tu me tapes sur les nerfs ! »

« Oui. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre confirmer Potter. »

« Oui, ça me dérangerait de dégager. »

Il me regarde, interloqué.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre et … insupportable. Tu le sais ça Potter ? »

« Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes n'est ce pas ? Dra-co… »

C'est ce qui s'appelle mettre les pieds dans le plat … Pour l'approche subtile on repassera. Mais j'ai jamais été doué avec ce genre de truc aussi ! Avec Malfoy en plus ! J'étais pas préparé moi ! D'ailleurs je devrais peut-être fuir pour l'instant et réfléchir un peu avant de me lancer à l'eau comme ça non ? Ce serait sûrement plus sage …

Non !

Ca ne donnera rien de bon si je réfléchis trop. C'est lui mon « calmant », je l'ai trouvé je le garde !

Un calmant hein ?

…

Je suis ridicule … il faut que je réussisse à l'admette sinon je ne vais jamais y arriver.

Bon, je suis … un fou qui a suivi Malfoy pendant des jours en épiant le moindre de ses faits et gestes ?

Oui, mais je suis … un mec qui rêve de Malfoy la nuit de façon plus ou moins catholique (plutôt moins que plus d'ailleurs) ?

Bon d'accord, mais je suis … incapable de me contrôler quand je suis trop proche de lui ?

Admettons, ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis … victime d'un manque qui ne se comble qu'en sa présence ?

Compris ! Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que JE SUIS …

« POTTER ? Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Tu me balances une absurdité et puis tu t'enfermes dans ce qui parait être une bataille intérieure… Tu es ridicule, tu le sais ? »

Oui, je le sais merci…

« SORAVECMOI ! »

« Bon sang Potter, je me demande pourquoi je reste là à t'écouter brailler des mots sans le moindre sens. Puisque tu ne pars pas, moi j'y vais. »

Alors qu'il met sa parole à exécution je le retiens par la manche et lui redis plus calmement.

« Sors … avec … moi. »

…

Y a un certain organe bien pratique qui essaie de se faire la malle… tout Poudlard doit l'entendre cogner pour sa délivrance.

Mais pour l'instant pour moi il ne s'agit que d'un battement sourd au niveau des tempes.

Je n'ose pas regarder Malfoy. Il ne me répond toujours pas.

Après plusieurs secondes qui me paraissent des heures, je relève enfin la tête en inspirant profondément histoire de me préparer à sa réaction.

Il me scrute d'un regard acéré, j'ai l'impression qu'il me juge.

« Que t'a dit Weasley ? »

« Ron ? Rien du tout, je ne savais même pas que ce traître te parlait. »

« Alors à quoi tu joues Potter ? »

Tiens, j'ai comme l'impression que les rôles sont inversés cette fois-ci. Mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps en parlote. Je ne pourrais pas simplement l'embrasser de force ? Mmh non mauvaise idée, il serait bien capable de mal le prendre. Je vais essayer de ne pas tout planter. Comment lui faire comprendre ça simplement ?

« Et bien, Draco, je me disais que ces trucs de haine tout ça,… quel intérêt ? C'est complètement démodé(*). Alors pour ne pas, hum, briser notre lien on pourrait peut être … sortir ensemble. »

Bravo Harry ! Roi de la subtilité ! Je me fais pitié… quelle sorte de mauvaise drague j'essaie de lui faire là ?

« Sortir ensemble ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ? »

« Hum non, c'est juste je pensais que tu n'avais pas l'air contre un rapprochement et … »

J'ai dû dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas car il me coupe froidement.

« Je n'avais pas l'air contre ? Oh Potter mais tu ne comprends vraiment rien hein ? »

« Mais si justement et c'est pour ça que je … »

« Tu ne sais rien, rien du tout. Alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi. »

« Bon sang Draco tu vas la fermer oui ! Je te dis que je sais ! »

Oui je sais, s'il est revenu c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison non ? Si ma voix le rend fou, si mon odeur lui plaît tant, s'il réagit ainsi … c'est à cause de _**ça**_ n'est ce pas ? Il a besoin de moi, lui aussi.

« Et qu'est ce que tu sais ? »

« Je sais … ce que tu ressens. »

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Oui, tu es … tu as besoin de moi, comme … comme moi j'ai besoin de toi. C'est pour ça que je te propose de sortir ensemble. »

« Je ne vais pas te servir à assouvir tes pulsions Potter ! »

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Arrête de tout compliquer ! Il s'agit seulement de … »

Je sais pas quoi dire… à moins que …

Après tout c'est avec cela que tout a commencé non ?

Je pousse violemment Malfoy jusqu'à l'asseoir sur un énorme sac de farine, le dos au mur. Si avec ça il ne comprend pas, j'ai plus qu'à me pendre !

Je ne prends pas la peine d'écouter ses jérémiades inutiles et il ne se débat pas assez fort pour m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

Ni une ni deux, je défais sa ceinture et commence à déboutonner sa braguette. Comme il tente de me repousser, je décide de lui lier les mains avec sa propre ceinture, j'en profite pour le soulever légèrement et baisser son pantalon avec son sous-vêtement. Il crie un peu plus fort et essaie de battre des jambes, je le retiens en me mettant à genoux devant lui et reposant lesdites articulations sur ses pieds, ça doit faire mal mais je m'en moque.

Je crois l'entendre proférer des menaces de mort et des insultes à tire-larigot mais tout ça ne sonne que comme un bruit de fond à peine audible à mes oreilles. Il faut que je le fasse, il comprendra, il **doit** comprendre.

J'approche mon visage de son entrejambe et pose mes mains sur ses cuisses. Ici son odeur est plus forte, un peu moins sucrée cependant.

J'avance une main doucement, il a cessé de parler. Je sens presque son regard meurtrier sur moi mais n'ose pas relever la tête. Il faut que je concentre sur mon but. Je pose mon doigt sur son sexe et le suis dans toute sa longueur jusqu'aux touffes blondes de ses poils pubiens. C'est la première fois que je touche le pénis d'un autre homme… c'est doux. Mon doigt continue sa course en descendant délicatement vers les testicules. J'ai l'impression de les sentir frémir à mon passage.

Je reprends mon doigt et pose maintenant ma main sur ce sexe nouvellement découvert. C'est chaud. Lentement, très lentement, je commence un mouvement de va-et-vient. J'ai besoin d'apprivoiser sa forme, de m'habituer à son poids. J'augmente le rythme, assez pour que le pénis commence à durcir. Je ne regarde toujours pas Malfoy. Lorsque l'érection me semble assez conséquente, je la relâche. Timidement, j'approche ma bouche. J'embrasse d'abord doucement ses cuisses, puis le bout de son sexe qui tressaute en réponse.

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire et j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre. Mais après tout il me l'a fait bien des fois, je dois juste essayer de faire pareil.

Je sors ma langue et la passe sur son gland. J'entends comme un gémissement étouffé de sa part. N'osant toujours pas relever les yeux, je continue mes coups de langues plus ou moins appuyés tout en continuant une lente masturbation d'une main. Lorsque la partie léchée me semble suffisamment rougie, j'ôte ma main et embrasse puis lèche le sexe sur toute la longueur. Je jette un coup d'œil, qui se veut discret, afin d'observer la réaction de Malfoy. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure à un tel point qu'elle en est devenue blanchâtre, ses yeux sont fermés, ses joues cramoisies, c'est plutôt bon signe non ? Encouragé par cette vision, je prends le haut de son pénis en bouche et me mets à le sucer avec plus de force tout en reprenant la partie laissée à l'air en main. Je ne pourrais jamais faire entrer toute sa longueur dans ma bouche… comment faisait-il déjà ? Alors que j'en suis à trouver, un gémissement échappé de sa bouche me tire de mes réflexions. Merlin ! Je veux l'entendre encore ! Ce son fait monter mon excitation en flèche chassant sans peine ma concentration. Je réalise alors ce qu'il faut faire. Je me retire, prends une grande inspiration et englobe son sexe dans ma bouche jusqu'à le faire butter contre le fond de ma gorge. Il pousse un hoquet de stupeur. Je déglutis. Il gémit fortement. Très bien j'ai trouvé la solution maintenant je vais tacher de ne pas m'étouffer.

Je commence alors à faire des va-et-vient de ma bouche sur son pénis palpitant, essayant à chaque fois d'aller le plus loin possible et appuyant ma démarche de déglutitions et de coups de langue sur le gland. Il gémit désormais sans retenue et ses sons m'enivrent. Mon mouvement devient automatique alors que la chaleur augmente rapidement dans mon corps, ma tête devient brumeuse. Il gémit. Il gémit. Il gémit. Je me sens tellement bien, si excité, si enflammé, que j'aurais presque envie que cela ne cesse pas. Mais alors que je le sens bouger des hanches j'augmente rapidement le rythme afin de le mener à la délivrance.

Lorsqu'il se libère, tout son corps se tend et un liquide chaud envahit ma bouche, trop surpris, je m'écarte de lui et crache la substance amère à côté de moi. J'ai cru l'avoir entendu soupirer mon prénom…

Je le regarde et découvre l'image la plus érotique que j'ai jamais vu. Malfoy, pantalon et slip baissé, chemise débraillé, complètement échevelé, les joues rougies, le souffle court, les yeux fermés… Et dire que c'est moi qui l'ai mis dans cet état là.

Je me rends compte que j'ai une main dans mon boxer désormais humide. Apparemment le blond n'a pas été le seul à avoir pris son pied…

Il lui faut quelques instants pour reprendre sa respiration. Quand c'est fait, il se relève sans me regarder. Ce n'est qu'une fois que nous sommes tous les deux correctement rhabillés qu'il daigne m'adresser la parole.

« C'était quoi ça Potter ? »

« Et bien je crois que ça s'appelle une fella… »

« Je sais comment ça s'appelle ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ? »

« Sûrement pour la même raison pour laquelle tu me le faisais. »

« Et qui est ? »

« Sors avec moi Draco. »

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »

« Tout comme tu ne m'a pas répondu quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu as fait ça la première fois. »

« … »

« Sors avec moi Draco. Comme ça on aura le temps de voir ensemble ce que c'est que ce truc bizarre qui nous intoxique et qui nous pousse à faire ça. Peut être bien que c'est un sortilège ou… »

« Et pourquoi pas un envoûtement pendant que tu y es ! Ca s'appelle l'a-mour stupide Potty ! »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Enfin je veux dire… hum … d'accord Potter … je veux bien croire que tu ne te fous pas de moi. Mais je te préviens, à la moindre incartade je te découpe pour nourrir le calamar géant pigé ? »

Et bien voilà qui me semble clair…

Je réalise que je souris bêtement. Il a dit oui. Il a dit oui. Il a dit oui ! Je me sens euphorique, j'ai envie de courir partout, de le serrer dans mes bras, de danser tout nu sur les tables de la grande salle !

Draco Malfoy sort avec Harry Potter. Cette phrase inimaginable maintenant réalisée.

Le serpentard, non, MON serpentard blond qui me fait face a l'air de douter encore de sa bonne décision. Je le prends alors dans mes bras et l'embrasse pour le rassurer. Ce comportement protecteur me surprend moi-même mais je ne m'en formalise pas, on est ensemble oui ou non ?

Dire que je sors avec Draco Malfoy. Celui qui m'a pourri la vie pendant des années, celui qui m'a « harcelé » dans le noir de la bibliothèque, celui qui m'a rendu fou, qui a été mon obsession pendant des semaines m'empêchant de dormir et de vivre en paix… Si on m'avait dit plus tôt que je finirais gaga après qu'il ait accepté de sortir avec moi j'aurais hurlé de rire…

Et pourtant aujourd'hui… qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour avoir la source de mes malheurs à portée de main, ou plutôt dans mes bras.

Il faudra que je pense à remercier Hermione (et à tuer Ron) après tout c'est grâce à elle que j'ai enfin pu l'attraper, ce satané écureuil !

**The end...  
><strong>

... Et voilà, fini. Alors la fin vous convient ou non ? N'hésitez pas à me dire si elle vous a déçue ou bien comblée xD. Un épilogue est prévu, je n'ai plus qu'à l'écrire ... Dedans je compte expliciter certaines choses et répondre aux questions que vous pourriez vous poser sur l'histoire, donc si vous avez des interrogations faites m'en part s'il vous plait !

Pour ceux qui ne compteraient pas lire l'épilogue ^^ je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici ! J'ai vraiment plaisir à voir que ma fic a été suivie même un petit peu alors un grand merci à vous ! Merci aussi à tout ceux qui m'ont posté des reviews ! C'est non seulement très agréable, mais aussi ça aide beaucoup vis-à-vis de l'écriture ! Certaines remarques modifient légèrement le récit et m'ont permis de savoir comment vous compreniez le récit (puisque mon point de vue personnelle est forcément brouillé).

A la prochaine !


	10. Epilogue

**Titre**: La chasse à l'écureuil

**Disclamer** : Le monde de Harry Potter sort tout droit de l'imagination de notre prophétesse J.K. Rowling, Amen.

**Rating**: M

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ (allez, on ne se le cache plus) Draco Malfoy

**Note de l'auteur** : Hellow ! C'est encore moi ! (Heureusement vu qu'il s'agit de ma fic -")

Tout d'abord les remerciements ^o^

Merci à **Tintinabule** pour bien sûr son dernier commentaire (Yes they did it !) mais aussi pour tous les autres, pour son assiduité à lire cette fic et à me donner son avis ! Sincèrement, j'étais toute contente à chaque fois que je voyais que tu m'avais laissé une review ^o^ ! Tu étais là depuis le tout début \o/ et tu m'as offert ton avis pratiquement à chaque nouveau chapitre ! *_* J'ai de la chance d'avoir eu une lectrice comme toi ! Merciii !

Merci aussi à **Clina** ! Arg ton "Bon, pour tout t'avouer ..." a fait stopper mon coeur un instant T_T' J'ai eu peeuur ! Ça va pas de jouer avec la santé des gens comme ça ? Et si j'étais mourue t'aurais fait comment ? Hum bon, j'ai survécu alors t'es toute pardonnée ^o^. Voici donc l'épilogue et, pour ton plaisir, je n'ai pas tué Ron. Je suis gentille hein ?

Voilà, je vous laisse maintenant déguster (oh comment je m'y crois !) l'épilogue ^o^ J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût ! J'ai fait un sacré bond dans le temps donc j'espère ne pas avoir trop dénaturé les personnages ^^" Dites le moi si c'est le cas !

Bonne lecture !

**Résumé**: C'était toujours le même scénario : bougies éteintes, noir complet, mains ligotées, baisers… caresses… Et cette question qui tournait dans la tête de Harry devenait chaque jour plus obsédante: Qui ?

**Epilogue : **

« Dis tonton Harry, comment vous êtes tombés amoureux toi et monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Tu peux l'appeler Draco, tu sais, c'est aussi ton oncle en quelque sorte. »

La petite fille jeta un coup d'œil craintif au blond qui se tenait à côté de son parrain.

« Toi et D… Dra-co. »

« Qu'ouïe-je ? La crevette m'appelle ? »

« Draco ça suffit, tu vois bien que tu lui fous la trouille ! »

« NAN ! J'ai pas la trouille ! »

« Bah tu vois Potter, elle a pas peur la petite. »

L'ex-serpentard appuya sa remarque d'un sourire goguenard vers l'enfant. Celle-ci soutint son regard quelques instants mais finit par baisser les yeux.

« Alors ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Comment vous êtes tombés amoureux ? »

« Et bien c'est une longue histoire… »

La petite fille regarda Harry avec un air si implorant qu'il finit par soupirer, résigné. Les débuts de sa relation avec Draco ne convenaient pas vraiment aux moins de 18 ans, comment allait-il bien pouvoir tourner cette histoire... Il prit sa nièce ravie sur ses genoux.

« Tu vois Rose, Draco et moi on était à l'école ensemble, à Poudlard. »

« Avec papa et maman ? »

« Oui, avec tes parents. C'est là-bas qu'on s'est rencontrés tous les quatre. »

« Et vous étiez copains ? »

« Tes parents et moi oui, mais tonton Draco et bien … on ne s'aimait pas beaucoup… »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! » dit une voix derrière eux.

« Papa ! »

Ron passa dans leur champ de vision, bientôt suivi par Hermione. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le sofa qui faisait face à leurs interlocuteurs.

« Tu vois Rose ma chérie, tonton Draco et nous trois, on se détestait à l'école. » fit la brune d'un ton doux.

« Il faut dire que tonton Draco était un vrai petit … sacripant. » rajouta son mari.

« Tu sais, tonton Draco était vraiment… insupportable à l'époque. Tu as de la chance que tonton Draco se soit calmé depuis. » renchérit Harry.

« Ça suffit avec vos 'tonton Draco' ! Tu vois petite crevette, » tenta-t-il en souriant le plus innocemment possible à l'enfant « tes parents et ton parrain n'arrêtaient pas de se pavaner dans les couloirs et d'enfreindre le règlement. »

« Draco, je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas compris la moitié de ce que tu as dit… »

« Tsss. »

« Bon, où j'en étais … ah oui, donc on ne s'entendait pas très bien. Un soir, alors que j'étudiais à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, tonton Draco est venu me voir et … il m'a fait un bisou… d'amoureux. »

Petits rires de Ron et Draco suivis de coups de coude de la part de Hermione et Harry.

« Et t'es tombé amoureux ? »

« Hum non parce que je ne savais pas qui m'avait fait le bisou. Tu vois tonton Draco était un grand timide alors il avait éteint les lumières pour ne pas que je sache que c'était lui. »

« Il voulait pas que tu le vois ? »

« C'est ça, et puis on se détestait trop à l'époque alors il avait peur que je l'aime pas. »

« Tu es obligé de me faire passer pour un puceau froussard Potter ? »

« C'est quoi un puceau ? »

« … »

« Un puceau ma chérie, c'est quelqu'un qui n'a pas fait beaucoup de bisous et câlins. »

« Alors moi je suis pas un puceau, je fais beaucoup de câlins ! »

« Non Rose, c'est avec la personne dont tu es amoureuse qu'il faut les faire les câlins. Ronald, arrête de rire. Et tu es une fille donc tu es une pucelle. »

« Une pucelle ? »

« Oui. »

« JE SUIS UNE PUCELLEUH ! »

« Hey ! Y a pas de quoi brailler comme ça la crevette ! »

« … »

« Hum donc, je ne savais qui m'avait fait le bisou… alors je me suis mis à chercher qui ce pouvait bien être... »

« Pourquoi ? T'étais amoureux ? »

« Disons que … je voulais vraiment savoir … j'étais curieux …»

« Potter … »

« Mais il est vrai que je commençais à tomber amoureux sans le savoir. »

Sourire vainqueur du blond et moqueur du roux.

« Pour trouver qui était la personne qui me faisait des bisous, j'ai fini par demander de l'aide à mes meilleurs amis, c'est-à-dire tes parents. »

« Ah ! On rentre enfin dans l'histoire ! »

« Merci Ron. Donc tes parents ont essayé de m'aider, on est parti à la chasse à l'écureuil. »

« Mais… je croyais que vous cherchiez monsieur Malfoy ! »

« Ah oui, 'Squirrel' ou 'écureuil' en français, était le surnom qu'on avait donné à la-personne-qui-faisait-des-bisous. C'était une idée de ta maman. »

« D'accord. » La petite fille attendit sagement la suite.

« On s'est donc mis en chasse. On cherchait qui pouvait bien venir me voir et quelle était l'odeur de biscuit que j'avais senti sur Squirrel. Ton papa cuisinait pour nous ramener des gâteaux tous les soirs et moi je retournais à la bibliothèque. Mais l'écureuil ne revenait pas. Je lui avais fait peur en essayait de savoir qui il était.

Alors ta maman m'a appris un sort pour connaitre le nom des gens quand ils étaient face à toi. Je devais juste attendre que Squirrel revienne. Je croyais bien sûr que c'était peine perdue comme il ne revenait pas depuis des jours. Mais un soir, alors que j'allais partir, il est arrivé, j'ai alors utilisé le sort et là j'ai entendu le nom de Draco Malfoy.

Au début je ne l'ai pas cru mais plus tard, alors qu'on se disputait, j'ai senti qu'il avait la même odeur que Squirrel. C'est ça qui m'a fait comprendre que c'était bien lui l'écureuil que je cherchais. »

« Et là t'es tombé amoureux ? »

« Euh non pas tout à fait, j'étais très en colère, je pensais qu'il se moquait de moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je croyais qu'il ne m'aimait pas. »

« Mais il était amoureux… »

« Oui mais je ne le savais pas, alors j'étais fâché qu'il se moque et je l'ai beaucoup embêté. Nous sommes même repartis en chasse pour que je me venge. Ta maman m'a encouragé à le suivre pour connaitre ses habitudes et points faibles. »

« Les points qui me rendent faible tu les as trouvé _après_ notre mise en couple… »

« Malfoy, fait gaffe à ce que tu dis, ma fille t'entend ! »

« Et alors quoi Weasley ? Si elle ne comprend rien à ce que je raconte ça ne dérange personne. »

« DONC je suivais tonton Draco tout le temps, bien caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Une cape qui rend invisible crevette ! »

« … »

« Et … c'est quoi … invisible … »

« Ça veut dire que les autres ne peuvent pas te voir ma chérie. Harry a hérité sa cape de son père. »

« J'ai découvert que tonton Draco sortait le soir, je ne savais où alors j'ai voulu le suivre. Hermione m'a appris un autre sort et j'ai fini par trouver qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine de Poudlard.

J'étais très surpris, mais j'ai été encore plus surpris quand j'ai découvert ton père avec tonton Draco ! »

« Pourquoi t'étais surpris ? »

« Et bien parce que je croyais qu'ils se détestaient alors que là ils parlaient comme de vieux amis ! »

« Exagère pas Potter, on ne s'entendait pas si bien que ça. »

« Ooh allez 'vieux' fait pas ton timide 'mon pote' ! »

« Pitié Weasley … »

« Faut que tu saches ma chérie, que tonton Draco et moi, on n'a pas tout de suite été copains comme cochons. »

« Copains comme cochons ? T'as vu jouer ça où Weasley ? »

« Tu sais que j'aime bien cuisiner ma chérie, et bien tonton Draco aussi. Alors un soir, on a fini par se croiser dans les cuisines. On n'était pas encore amis à l'époque alors on faisait que de se disputer et de se taper dessus. Je ne supportais pas le comportement de tonton Draco, il était trop … prétentieux. »

« C'est un complot ? Arrêtez de tourner la situation à votre avantage devant la crevette ! »

« Mais au fur et à mesure du temps, on commençait à être fatigués de toujours se bagarrer alors on s'ignorait. Et puis tonton Draco a eu un gros problème. »

« Quoi comme gros problème ?

« Il est tombé amoureux pour la première fois, et de tonton Harry qui le détestait beaucoup. Il savait que Harry ne voudrait pas tomber amoureux de lui, alors il est venu pleurer sur mon épaule. »

« Weasley ! QUAND exactement j'aurais pleuré sur TON épaule ? »

« C'est une image mon petit Draco. Disons qu'il a commencé à me parler gentiment pour avoir des renseignements sur ton parrain. Il voulait que je l'aide mais comme il était têtu, il ne me le demandait pas vraiment. »

« Me voilà têtu maintenant … »

« J'ai commencé à me poser des questions quand il est revenu à la cuisine après plusieurs soirs d'absence, le visage rouge comme une tomate. J'ai dû lui demander plusieurs fois et il a fini par m'avouer qu'il avait fait un bisou d'amoureux à Harry. »

« Mais il a dit à ton père qu'il m'avait fait un petit bisou alors qu'en fait c'était plutôt un gros bisou … »

« Un gros bisou ? »

« Oui euh … c'est un bisou …euh… plus long que le petit … »

« Vous me faites pitié … »

« Tu nous aide pas vraiment Draco. »

« Sérieusement, arrêtez de lui parler comme à un chiot à cette petite. Ecoute crevette, le gros bisou comme ils disent il s'agit d'une fell… humpf ! »

« DRACO ! Finalement tu peux t'abstenir. Laisse-nous finir l'histoire au lieu de raconter des âneries. »

« Quand j'ai appris ce qu'avait fait tonton Draco j'étais très … étonné qu'il ait fait ça. Je trouvais que c'était pas très gentil pour Harry qui ne savait pas qui était son amoureux. J'ai dit à tonton Draco de ne plus le refaire mais je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Je savais que, s'il recommençait, Harry le chercherait et alors là ce serait la guerre. Alors j'ai caché la carte magique d'Harry. »

« Une carte magique ? »

« Oui, la carte des maraudeurs, elle appartenait à mon père et ses amis, elle permet de savoir où sont les gens dans Poudlard. »

« Comment ? »

« Et bien, de petits points se baladent avec le nom de la personne à côté. Avec elle, ton parrain aurait facilement trouvé le nom de tonton Draco et il n'aurait pas été content. Je disais à tonton Draco d'arrêter mais il ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas, il était trop amoureux. »

« Weasley, arrête de me faire passer pour une midinette tu veux ? »

« Et puis ton parrain a fini par tout découvrir. Un jour, il a été voir tonton Draco pour lui demander pourquoi il lui faisait des bisous, et au lieu de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, tonton Draco ne lui a pas donné d'explication. Ça m'a beaucoup énervé parce qu'Harry était très triste après. Je me suis fâché tout rouge. »

« Tu es étonnement violent quand tu te fâches 'tout rouge' Weasley, vraiment aucun sang froid. »

« C'était un petit coup de rien du tout Malfoy, pas ma faute si tu marques vite ! »

« Je ne marque PAS vite ! Tu es une brute ! Assume le fait que tu m'avais presque défiguré. »

« Enfin BREF, tout ça pour dire qu'Harry était très surpris que je sois ami avec tonton Draco. Quand il est arrivé dans la cuisine, il était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Moi, je faisais semblant de lire un livre mais en fait, je regardais la carte que je … lui avais emprunté, je savais où il était et je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour qu'il se parle enfin. »

« Dis donc Ron, c'est ton histoire ou la mienne ? Je te rappelle que la question était comment **Draco et moi** sommes tombés amoureux, pas comment **tu** nous as manipulés ! »

« Mais ça fait partie de l'histoire ! »

« Oui, mais c'est ma version que veut entendre ta fille, n'est ce pas Rose ? »

« Oui ! »

« Fausse fille … »

« Ronald ! »

« Mais 'mione ! Elle préfère son parrain à son papa ! C'est pas juste ! »

« Elle ne le préfère pas, c'est juste qu'elle veut l'entendre raconter lui-même son histoire, n'est ce pas chérie ? »

« Oui… »

« Groumpf… »

« Bon, où on en était déjà ? »

« Papa vous fait parler. »

« Ah oui, Ron réussit à partir en enlevant ma cape et je me retrouve face à tonton Draco. On discute, on se dispute et puis je finis par lui faire un bisou. C'est là que je comprends vraiment que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. »

« Long à la détente Potter … »

« Draco… »

« Un gros ou un petit bisou ? »

« Hum et bien … les deux. »

« Parce que t'étais très amoureux ? »

« Oui … je suppose que c'est ça … »

« Et vous monsieur Malfoy, comment t'as su que vous étais amoureux de parrain. »

« Hum … et bien je … le regardais beaucoup et … je voulais lui faire des bisous donc euh … »

« Et vous étais très triste qu'il t'aime pas ? »

« Euh oui. »

« Tu pleurais ? »

« … »

« Tu pleurais ou pas ? »

« Ça suffit la crevette ! Assez de questions ! De toute façon c'est prêt ! »

Les joues légèrement rougies, le blond se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Harry fit un sourire rassurant à sa filleule qui affichait un air penaud.

« Parrain … pourquoi monsieur Malfoy il m'aime pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas qu'il t'aime pas ma puce, c'est juste qu'il ne sait pas trop y faire avec les enfants. Il est un peu maladroit. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Et bien je ne sais pas. Peut être qu'il t'aime bien mais qu'il est timide voilà tout. »

« Comme avec toi ? »

« Euh oui, on va dire ça. »

« D'accord. »

La petite se leva et se dirigea vers sa mère.

« Maman, j'ai faim. »

« On va bientôt goûter ma chérie, tu veux t'assoir sur mes genoux en attendant ? »

L'enfant prit une minute de réflexion puis finit par accepter avec un sourire.

C'est à ce moment que Draco revint, portant une assiette pleine de biscuits tout juste sortis du four.

« Bon à l'attaque les morfals, je vous préviens je ne refais pas de deuxième tournée alors que le meilleur gagne. »

La petite Weasley attendit que le cuisinier se rassoit et fasse semblant de regarder ailleurs pour se jeter comme une affamée sur le plat et remplir ses petites mains de gâteaux.

« Ronald ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette façon de se comporter ? »

Ron avait en effet suivit le même mouvement que se fille, mais ses mains étant largement plus grandes il avait dérobé presque la moitié du plat.

« Meuh t'as rien dit à Rose ! »

« C'est une enfant Ronald, pose ces biscuits de suite ! »

« Pff. Pas juste … »

Le couple commença à se disputer gentiment, Ron s'amusant à provoquer sa femme et celle-ci lui répondant comme à un enfant. Leur relation avait toujours fonctionné comme cela. Bien sûr, il y avait eu de grosses disputes, des coups de gueule, des larmes… mais ils étaient heureux. Comblés par leurs deux enfants, ils aimaient se taquiner comme si cela faisait partie de leur équilibre.

Harry, de son côté, avait eu quelques déboires avec 'son' Draco. Il faut dire que celui-ci était assez difficilement apprivoisable. Heureusement que le blond était complètement mordu de lui car sinon leur histoire n'aurait pas fait long feu. Ils s'étaient enfin décidés à prendre un appartement ensemble et Harry avait bon espoir de pouvoir lui parler un jour d'adoption. Au vu de ses réactions avec les enfants de Ron et Hermione ce n'était pas gagné cependant…

Présentement, le brun se trouvait dans une situation assez délicate. Tout d'abord, il y avait cette odeur. Draco _savait_ que le parfum de _ces_ biscuits avaient un effet limite aphrodisiaque sur lui, et il trouvait vil de sa part d'en avoir cuisiné chez ses amis. Mais si cela n'avait été que cela, il aurait pu se contenir. Les années lui avaient quand même permis d'acquérir un certain self-control.

Non, ce qui le dérangeait c'était la main.

Son petit-ami trouvait apparemment _amusant_ de balader sa main de façon sûrement trop peu discrète sur ses fesses. Pour faire clair, il le chauffait ouvertement et Harry remerciait le ciel que Rose soit occupée à déguster des gâteaux et que ses amis se disputent.

Il savait très bien pourquoi il faisait cela. Draco aimait bien Ron contrairement aux apparences, il avait même fini par accepter et bien s'entendre avec Hermione. Mais il n'était pas du genre patient et cela faisait déjà trop d'heures qu'il n'avait pas pris sa « dose ».

Le blond se pencha à son oreille et les mots susurrés le surprirent à peine.

« J'ai envie de toi … »

Bon sang mais comment faisait-il ? A chaque fois qu'il donnait ce ton rauque à sa voix, Harry ne pouvait empêcher son corps de se réchauffer et ses joues de s'enflammer.

Il fallait qu'il tienne bon, il fallait qu'il l'ignore. Non pas que la proposition de Draco soit peu tentante, mais il n'avait pas envie de voir une fois de plus le visage victorieux et presque moqueur de Ron s'ils prenaient congé dans la précipitation.

Son compagnon, cependant, ne semblait vraiment pas du même avis.

« Ça rappelle des souvenirs hein ? … cette odeur… nos soirées dans la bibliothèque … tu me rendais fou Harry … tes gémissements … ta sueur … »

_Self-control, self-control, respire, ta filleule te regarde d'un air interrogateur, sourit, voilà elle retourne à son goûter, Merlin mais qu'est ce qu'il ? _

« Harry … j'ai vraiment envie de toi … »

_Mais c'est pas possible ! Ce mec n'a aucune tenue ! Aristo mon œil ! C'est le gars le plus dévergondé que j'ai jamais vu !_

Harry maudissait silencieusement son obsédé de petit ami. Il devait trouver un moyen de partir rapidement, tant qu'il lui restait encore un peu de dignité et sans que cela ne paraisse trop suspect.

« Hum Ron, Hermione, je pense que Draco et moi on va y aller… »

« Déjà ? Vous ne voulez pas rester encore un petit peu ? On n'a pas encore visionné la vidéo de la fête de l'école de Rose ! »

La main se fit plus pressante. Harry se leva d'un bond.

« Et bien ce sera pour une autre fois ! Désolé ma puce, je reviendrais te voir plus tard. »

Il prit la petite dans ses bras et elle s'accrocha avec force à son cou.

« T'as vu ça 'mione, c'est Rose qu'il vient voir, même plus nous. C'est vraiment trop injuste ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui ! »

« Oui, oui Ronald, on le sait qu'il te doit la vie. » répondit sa femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Même mon épouse me dénigre ! » fit Ron d'un ton dramatique « Personne ne m'aime ! »

A ces mots, Rose descendit des bras de son parrain et marcha vers son père d'un pas décidé.

« Moi, je t'aime bien papa. »

Les trois adultes regardèrent avec un sourire le père rire en embrassant tendrement sa fille.

« Merci, ma chérie. Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Mais Draco se reprit bien vite et, se remémorant son but premier, repassa une main très aventureuse sur le fessier de son brun. Celui-ci se rappela à son tour, qu'il avait un Malfoy sur le feu.

« Bon, et bien on va y aller. »

Ron reposa sa fille.

« Ca me semble plus sage en effet, tu es plutôt rouge Harry. Tu nous couves pas quelque chose au moins ? » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

_Et_ _voilà_, pensa le brun embarrassé, _à_ _croire qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher…_

« Ron, laisse Harry tranquille. » dit Hermione pour le sauver « A plus tard les garçons, rentrez bien. »

Elle leur fit la bise à tout les deux, oui même à Draco qui ne rechignait plus tant que cela.

Ron se tint sagement et leur serra la main. Il les laissa partir avec un sourire presque trop innocent.

oOoOo

On aurait pu croire qu'avec le temps, la libido d'un certain Draco Malfoy se serait calmée ou bien se serait juste légèrement atténuée. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

Non pas que cela dérangea son compagnon, au contraire, lui-même désirait toujours autant son amant et était ravi que ce désir soit réciproque. Aucun des deux n'était en reste lorsqu'il s'agissait de sauter sur l'autre.

Non, le problème était que le blond n'avait apparemment toujours pas appris la retenue et la patience. Quand il voulait quelque chose c'était maintenant et tout de suite.

A peine sorti de la charmante maison Weasley-Granger, il s'était jeté sur le brun pour lui dévorer la bouche quitte à l'étouffer sous le baiser. Et ce fut grâce aux années de pratique passées aux côtés d'un blond toujours trop impatient que Harry réussit à les faire transplaner tous les deux dans leur appartement.

Ils atterrirent directement dans leur chambre et Draco s'empressa de pousser sa victime consentante sur leur lit.

Là, il se calma un peu. Enfin disons qu'il ralentit juste le temps de déshabiller son amant avec délectation.

Pour une fois, Harry se laissa faire sans chercher à prendre le dessus. Le temps de la chasse était révolu. Il avait fermement attrapé à son écureuil et ne comptait pas le lâcher. Et il savait que celui-ci ne comptait pas s'enfuir.

Ce qu'il ignorait en revanche, c'était que l'ex-serpentard n'avait de toute façon vraiment pas avantage à le quitter. Bien sûr il aimait passionnément et sincèrement le brun, bien sûr lui aussi ne voyait pas un avenir sans son fougueux amant, bien sûr il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui …

Mais il n'ignorait pas non plus les conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir pour sa santé si jamais il laissait tomber le brun.

Granger.

Gentille Granger.

Maman Granger.

Madame Weasley-Granger.

La-meilleure-amie-de-Potter Granger.

Elle l'avait mena… prévenu … que s'il osait faire du mal à son ex-camarade gryffondorien, elle s'occuperait personnellement de son cas.

Il n'avait pas peur évidemment ! Il ne l'a craignait pas cette justicière de pacotille !

Cependant …

Il était quand même du genre prudent, du genre « Courage ! Fuyons ! », du genre à regarder les autres s'enfoncer dans les ennuis plutôt que de s'y empêtrer lui-même.

Et cette Granger, elle avait un truc bizarre dans le regard quand elle lui avait parlé. Le genre de petite flamme qui rend le regard le plus amical du monde… dangereux.

Il doutait fort qu'il faille se frotter à la brune si l'on voulait vivre en paix et … entier...

(re)**The end**

Et voilà ... cette fois c'est vraiment fini. Finito. The end. Rentrez chez vous y a rien à voir ... Nan restez ! Je veux blablater encore un peu !

Je suis une distributrice de remerciements ! Profitez c'est gratuit !

Merci à toi lecteur ou bien lectrice ! ( Dubosc sort de ce corps !)

Merci à ceux ou celles qui lisent cette histoire depuis le début ! J'espère que tout cela vous a plu et si quelque chose vous a dérangé et bien ... j'essaierais de faire mieux la prochaine fois !

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Oui je l'ai déjà dit et je le redirais encore sûrement mais merci ! Je ne connaissais pas la valeur des reviews avant d'en recevoir moi même et c'est merveilleux ! Ça motive, ça rapproche des lecteurs, ça aide beaucoup pour le déroulement de l'histoire ... bref que du bon quoi !

Merci aussi à ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews hein ! I am watching you ! Enfin je veux dire, je le vois que du monde me lit (oui ffnet me permet de vous vooiiirr ...hum désolée ...) donc ça motive aussi ! ^o^

Merci encore et toujours à **melofrench, **elle ne pourra bientôt plus mettre de chaussures si je continue à lui faire gonfler les chevilles mais bon tant pis XD.

Merci à J.K. Rowling ! (bah oui, c'est grâce à elle si on est là non ? ^^" peu de chance qu'elle passe dans le coin mais sait-on jamais ...)

Ça va être tout pour les remerciements je crois ... ah si merci aussi à ma cousine, ma première lectrice qui ne passerait peut être non plus jamais par là ^o^" (de toute façon elle a pas besoin, elle lit déjà tout en avant première XD).

Cette fois j'ai tout dit ! ^o^

J'ai été très contente de partager cette première histoire avec vous ! J'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres !

A la prochaine !

PS: Si arrivent jusque là des survivant(e)s, des dur(e)s à cuire, qui viennent de se taper toute la fic sans respirer et qui ont le courage de me laisser une review juste pour me dire s'ils ont senti une évolution dans mon écriture ou pas du tout je serais ravie et éternellement reconnaissante !


End file.
